The Mask of Kitsune
by Tsukiakari Zero-Five
Summary: CHAPTER 3 is UPDATE..! (REMAKE!) Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya jika melihat Naruto. Ada apakah? Sedangkan Naruto sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengambil kembali pedang keluarganya dari si ular, Orochimaru.*SasuFemNaru*
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei donk..

**Pairing(s): **Blum tau.. hehe..

**Genre : **General aja deh.. Sisanya cari sendiri..

**Rated : **T

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Gaje, dLL

**Summary : **-PROLOG !- 'Huh.. Ternyata benar apa yang aku duga..! Kau tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu.. Karena kau adalah pencuri paling lihai di Konoha.. Bukankah begitu `Mask of Kitsune`..?' batin sang Inspektur

* * *

**

* * *

**

**THE MASK OF KITSUNE

* * *

**

_~ PROLOG ~_

_

* * *

_

Di malam hari yang cerah dan tenang itu..

Tiba-tiba di sebuah kediaman, terdengan teriakan-teriakan yang membuyarkan ketenangan di malam hari..

"Cepat kejar..! Jangan sampai dia kabur lagi..!" perintah seorang pria yang mempunyai banyak sayatan pada wajahnya

"Siap..!" jawab para bawahannya

"Inspektur ..! Bagaimana ini, guci berharga ku berhasil di curi olehnya.." protes seorang klien yang bernama Sakon

"Tenang tuan.. Kami akan berusaha menangkapnya.." jawabnya tenang

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang..! Guci itu berharga jutaan dolar.. Bayangkan..! DOLAR..!" protes Sakon dengan menekan kan kata-kata 'DOLAR' dan mulai tidak tenang

Lama kelamaan Inspektur pun sebal dengan tingkah laku sang klien yang menyebalkan, tapi tiba-tiba bawahan sang Inspektur datang

"Inspektur..!" teriak seorang bawahan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"Bagaimana..? Apakah kau mendapatkannya, Karasu..?" tanya sang Inspektur

"Maafkan kami Inspektur.. Kami kehilangannya, dia kabur terlalu cepat dan kami tidak sempat mengejarnya.." lapor sang bawahan yang bernama Karasu

"Inspektur..! Bagaimana ini.. Guci ku.. Guci ku.." Sakon pun terduduk lemas di atas tanah karena syok guci nya tercuri dan pencuri itu tidak berhasil di tangkap

"Maafkan kami Tuan Sakon..! Anda harus merelakannya.. Anda kan punya banyak uang, tinggal membelinya lagi.. Beres kan..!" ujar sang Inspektur dengan puas dan sinis di ikuti oleh tatapan tajam yang diberikannya

"Ah..! Benar juga..!" jawab Sakon lemas dan ia pun masuk ke kediamannya

"Karasu..! Kau ikut aku, kita harus pergi ke kantor pusat untuk melaporkan ini semua dan siapkan mobil sekarang juga.."perintahnya pada Karasu

"Siap..!" jawab Karasu

"Lalu yang lainnya, jaga rumah ini sampai keadaan aman kembali..!" perintah sang Inspektur pada semua bawahannya

"Siap..!" jawab serempak semua bawahannya

Sang Inspektur pun berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, lalu ia berhenti dan menatap ke langit sambil tersenyum kecil

'Huh.. Ternyata benar apa yang aku duga..! Kau tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu.. Karena kau adalah pencuri paling lihai di Konoha.. Bukankah begitu `Mask of Kitsune`..?' batin sang Inspektur

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuyarkan aktivitasnya

"Inspektur..! Mobil sudah siap.. Apakah kita akan langsung berangkat..?" tanya Karasu

"Ya.." jawabnya singkat

**KITSUNE's POV**

'Huh.. Apa mereka gak ada bosan-bosan nya mengejar ku..! Risih tau..! Sudahlah, yang penting Guci ini berhasil aku rebut.. Selanjutnya, aku berikan pada dia.. Mana yah dia..?' batin Kitsune

Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat, Kitsune sudah tidak di kejar oleh polisi-polisi itu.. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, tepatnya berteriak

"Hei.. Di sini..!" teriaknya

"Stt.. Pelankan suara mu Tori-chan..! Apakah kamu mau kita ketahuan..?" ujar Kitsune pada seorang gadis berambut pink dengan panjang sebahu dan ia menggunakan topeng mirip sayap burung yang hanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya saja. Matanya berwarna Hijau, seperti emerland

"Aku sudah memeriksa daerah sekitar sini kok.. Jadi aman-aman saja.. Eh, Tsu-chan.. Mana Guci nya..? Kita harus memberikannya sekarang juga.. Keburu dia sudah tidur.. cepat..!" tanya Tori

"Iya..! Nih..! Kamu saja yah yang memberikannya.. Aku ngantuk nih..! Besok kan tahun ajaran baru, masa aku telat bangun sih.. Malu donk.. hehe.." jawab Kitsune

"No..! Kamu juga harus ikut..! Emang hanya kamu yang sekolah, aku juga besok sekolah tau..! Dasar.. Lagian rumah kita kan berdekatan jadi santai saja lagi..! Ayo..!" ajak Tori

"Iya..!" jawab Kitsune malas

.. 5 menit kemudian ..

"Ah.. Selesai juga nih kerjaan.. Eh, Tsu-chan.. Lama banget sih, emang tadi kamu ngapain aja sih..? Lama banget..!" tanya Tori

"Biasa.. Aku dikejar-kejar lagi sama bawahannya Inspektur Morino Ibiki.. Jadi sedikit lama, hehe.." jawabnya enteng

"Oh.. Gitu..! Ayo kita Pulang..!" ajak Tori

"Ayo..!" jawabnya semangat

Oh.. aku lupa mengatakan ciri-ciri Mask of Kitsune. Dia adalah seorang gadis, ia berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat satu, dengan di tutupi oleh topeng rubah yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tapi kadang topengnya hanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Selain itu, ia memiliki warna mata sebiru langit bisa di sebut seperti batu safir.

**KITSUNE's END POV**

**To Be Continue**

Apakah sampai sini ada yang tahu siapa itu Kitsune dan Tori..?

Hayo siapa..?

Saia kasih Clue nya yah..!

Kitsune= Fem...

Tori= ...

Yang gak tau siapa itu Tori..

Hmm..

ME-MA-LU-KAN..

Wkwkwk..

Yap..

Sekian saja dweh..

Malez ngetik..

Hehe..

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi.. Hi.. Hi..

Duh.. Dah lama yah May-chan gak update-update..

Sibhuk melulu..

Hahai.. Gaya eumz..

Next..

May-chan meminta maaf sebig-big.. *Taboken*

Auch.. Maksud May-chan, sebesar-besarnya.. hehe..

Cz, Judul Fict nya di ganti menjadi..

Jreng.. Jreng.. *music:on*

'The Mask of Kitsune' doank..

Gak jauh beda kan..

Cuma di buang 'and Young Police' nya..

Hehe..

Yap, sekian dari May-chan..

Selamat menikmati..! *taboken again, readers: emang nya mau makan-makan hah..?*

Gomen.. Gomen.. hehe..

Selamat membaca..! *readers: nah, ntu baru bener..!*

**Disclaimer: **

Masih sama _**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_..

Tapi kayaknya bentar lagi jadi milik May-chan deh.. hehe.. *di hajar Kishi-sensei*

Ampyun..! Ya deh.. Gak jadi.. dari pada di hajar lagi.. *kabur no jutsu..*

**Pairing(s): **SasuFemNaru

**Genre : **General aja deh.. Sisanya cari sendiri..

**Rated : **T

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typho, dLL

**Summary : **

_CHAPTER 1 is UPDATE..! _

_"Naruto..! Awas..! Di belakangmu.." teriak Sakura dan Kiba berbarengan_

_"Hah..?" Naruto merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiba dan Sakura, tapi pada akhirnya. Naruto menubruk orang itu. Alhasil, mereka pun bertabrakan.__" **SasuFemNaru**_

_**

* * *

**_

THE MASK OF KITSUNE

**

* * *

**

_~ CHAPTER 1 ~_

_

* * *

_

Malam yang sama. Dimana pencuri Kitsune dan rekannya, Tori berhasil mencuri di kediaman seorang pengusaha besar bernama Sakon. Di malam itu juga, Inspektur Ibiki dan Karasu pergi ke kantor pusat untuk melaporkan kegagalan mereka. Akan tetapi, nasib baik memang tidak berpihak pada Karasu. Ia di suruh Inspekturnya untuk melaporkan kegagalan mereka, 'sendirian'. Bayangkan..! Sendirian (readers: Author lebay..! *Biarin.. *)

.. Pusat Kepolisian Konoha ..

"Apaa..! Kalian gagal lagi..!" teriak seorang pria dari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Kepolisian - Uchiha Fugaku'

"Maafkan kami, Fugaku-san.." kata seseorang dengan wajah sedikit pucat karena takut pada atasannya ini

"Hei Karasu..! Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian kerjakan selama ini..? Mana Inspektur Ibiki..?" tanya orang yang tadi di panggil Fugaku

"Sekali lagi.. Maafkan kami, Pak Kepala..! Inspektur sedang berada di ruangannya.. Apakah perlu saya panggilkan..?" tawar Karasu sedikit gugup karena wajah sang Kepala Kepolisian sangat-amat menyeramkan

"Tentu saja.. Cepat panggil dia..! Aku ingin berbicara 4 mata dengannya..! Cepat..!" teriaknya

"Ba.. Baik, Pak..!" jawab Karasu sambil lari terbirit-birit

Tak lama kemudian, Karasu pun sampai di ruangan Inspektur Ibiki. Lalu ia pun mengetok pintu yang bertuliskan 'Inspektur Morino Ibiki'

'toktoktok'

"Ya.. Masuk.." sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut

"Permisi..!"

"Ya.. Ada apa Karasu..? Apakah ada masalah..?" tanya Ibiki polos, tentunya dengan wajah yang sangat-amat polos sambil menikmati kopi kesukaannya

'Inspektur..! Anda tega sekali pada ku. Aku di marahi habis-habisan sama Fugaku-san, sedangkan anda.. hiks.. hiks.. malah santai-santai seperti ini.. ditemani kopi pula.. teganya..!' batin Karasu sedih dan kecewa dengan sikap sang Inspektur

"Karasu..? Hallo..! Kau melamun yah..?" tanya Ibiki

"Ah.. Maafkan saya Inspektur..! Inspektur.. Pak Kepala memanggil anda, dan beliau ingin berbicara 4 mata dengan anda.." jawab Karasu yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya

"Hah..! Baiklah" ujar Ibiki malas

"Hufft.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa..?" tanya Ibiki horor

"Ah.. ti.. tidak kok Inspektur..!" jawab Karasu

"Hn.. Aku pergi dulu..! Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya..!" ujar Ibiki sambil menggunakan jas dan topinya

"Baik..!" jawab Karasu tegas

.. Ruang Kepala Kepolisian ..

'toktoktok'

"Siapa..?" tanya Fugaku

"Saya Ibiki..!" jawab Ibiki tegas

"Masuk..!" Suruh Fugaku

"Ada apa Pak Kepala Uchiha Fugaku-san.. Apakah ada masalah..?" tanya Ibiki polos sambil tersenyum

"Hentikan senyuman bodoh mu itu..! Kenapa kau gagal lagi menangkap pencuri itu..? Kau kan Inspektur tertinggi dan orang yang paling terpandang akan ketegasan dan kesadisanmu di kepolisian Konoha.. Masa menangkap seorang pencuri saja kau tidak becus..!" bentak Fugaku kesal

"Bukan satu Fugaku-san..! Tapi dua.. Ingat.. Du.. a..! Selain itu saya sadis.. Perasaan, saya tidak sadis.. Hanya terlalu keras.. haha.." jawab Ibiki tenang sambil tertawa kecil

"Argghh.. Terserah kau.. Lalu, kenapa kau gagal menangkap mereka..?" tanya Fugaku yang sudah pusing dengan kelakuan bawahannya ini

"Hmm.. Singkat saja.. Karena mereka terlalu hebat, walau pun mereka itu..!" tiba-tiba perkataan Ibiki terputus dan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada percakapan itu

"Mereka itu apa..? Bicara yang jelas donk..!" tanya Fugaku penasaran

"Hm.. Bukan apa-apa kok..! Haha.. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan.. hahaha.." jawab Ibiki

"Kau itu..! Huh.. Percuma saja aku marah padamu, pada akhirnya kau tidak akan memberitahu juga" ujar Fugaku di sambut dengan seringai licik Ibiki

"Hei Fugaku..!" sahut Ibiki

"Hn"

"Ku dengar Sasuke akan pindah ke Jepang dan akan tinggal di Konoha, apakah itu benar..?" tanya Ibiki

"Ya" jawab Fugaku singkat

"Hn.. Kalau begitu dia sudah lolos tes kepolisian di Amerika donk..! Wah.. Padahal kan dia baru 1 tahun mengikuti tes disana.. Selain itu, dia kan baru berumur 17 tahun.. Ckckck, dasar klan Uchiha..!" ujar Ibiki dengan pose berfikir ala detektif

"Maksudmu..?" tanya Fugaku sebal

"Tidak.. hahaha..! Walau pun begitu, selamat yah.. Hahaha.." jawab Ibiki sambil mengucapkan selamat pada Fugaku

"Terima kasih, Ibiki-san..!" jawab seseorang dari arah pintu yang telah terbuka

"Sasuke..? Kapan kau sampai ke sini..?" tanya Fugaku terkejut akan kedatangan anaknya itu

"Baru setengah jam yang lalu." jawab Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling nya

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa Ibiki-san ada di sini..? Belum pulang..?" tanya Sasuke datar

"Biasa, urusan atasan dan bawahannya.. Haha..!" jawab Ibiki polos, tanpa ia ketahui Fugaku memberinya tatapan membunuh

"Oh ya.. Bagaimana kalau kau, ku beri sebuah pekerjaan..?" tawar Ibiki

"Apa itu..?" tanya Sasuke

Di lain pihak perasaan Fugaku merasa tidak enak, 'Tunggu, jangan-jangan..!'

"Kau tahu kan The Mask of Kitsune dan rekannya, Tori..?" tanya Ibiki

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat, yang artinya 'Ya'

"Nah.. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menangani kasus ini..?" tawar Ibiki dengan senyumnya yang sangat misterius

'Deg.. Ternyata benar dugaan ku..' batin Fugaku yang sudah cemas

"Hn.. Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi terserah ayah.. Kalau ayah mengizin kan.. Aku mau.." jawab Sasuke jujur

"Oh begitu.. Boleh kan Fu-Ga-Ku-Chan..?" tanya Ibiki dengan senyumnya yang sangat-amat Misterius + Menakutkan (menakutkan bagi Fugaku tentunya.. hahai..)

'Glek.. Senyumnya itu, Me.. Menakutkan..! Persis seperti dulu..' batin Fugaku takut

"Ayah..?" sahut Sasuke

"Ah.. Y.. Ya.. Tentu saja boleh.. Haha.." jawab Fugaku dengan sedikit terbata-bata, 'Ibiki..! Kau.. Awas kau..!' grutu Fugaku dalam hatinya

"Yap.. Ayah mu kan sudah mengizinkan mu, nah ada satu kasus lagi yang harus kita pecahkan." Ujar Ibiki

"Apa itu Ibiki-san..?" tanya Sasuke

"Hn.. Fugaku, apa boleh..?" tanya Ibiki sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada Fugaku

"Hn.." jawab Fugaku yang masih kesal pada Ibiki

"Aku mendengar dari seseorang, bahwa organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki berada di Konoha. Orang itu juga berkata, bahwa kemungkinan besar salah seorang dari mereka berada di sekolah 'Konoha International High School'. Sekolah terpandang di Konoha. Jadi, karena kau masih muda. Kau harus bersekolah di sekolah itu, untuk menyelidiki kebenaran itu. Dan satu lagi, kau jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Karena yang mengetahui hal ini, hanya aku, ayahmu dan orang itu. Mengerti..!" Ujar Ibiki panjang lebar

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku mau bertanya. Organisasi seperti apa Akatsuki itu..? Sebegitu rahasia kah, sampai-sampai yang tahu hanya beberapa orang saja. Apakah ayah dan Ibiki-san tahu, siapa yang di sebut 'orang itu'..?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Akatsuki adalah organisasi paling misterius di Jepang, dan yang ku dengar organisasi ini bisa membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi mereka tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa jejak. Selain itu, mereka sering mengedarkan barang-barang terlarang dan menjual organ tubuh seseorang secara legal. Dan masih banyak rahasia yang mereka punyai. Lalu, ayah mu tidak mengetahui siapa itu 'orang itu'. Karena dia tidak ingin identitasnya diketahui, selain oleh ku." Jawab Ibiki panjang lebar

"Ah.. Sudah malam, aku mau pulang dulu ya..! Lalu masalah sekolah mu, biar ayah mu yang 'mengurusi. Benarkan Fugaku-chan..?" tanya Ibiki pada Fugaku

"Ya, dan jangan sekali-kali kau memanggil ku dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Kau mengerti..!" jawab Fugaku sangat-amat kesal

"Siap..! Selamat malam..!" pamit Ibiki

"Selamat malam, Ibiki-san..!" jawab Sasuke disertai anggukan dari Fugaku

Setelah Ibiki keluar dari ruangan Fugaku, Sasuke mengajak ayahnya untuk pulang karena sudah malam.

"Ayah.. Ayo pulang..!" ajak Sasuke

"Ya.."

Tiba-tiba terlintas beberapa pertanyaan dari kepala Sasuke

"Hn.. Yah, butuh berapa lama untuk mengurusi sekolah ku..? Selain itu, kitsune itu sebenarnya seorang gadis atau pria..?" tanya Sasuke sangat-amat penasaran

"Entahlah, ayah juga tidak tahu.. Karena banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Kitsune itu seorang gadis, tapi ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa dia itu seorang pria.. Nanti juga kau tahu.. Sekolahmu, mungkin besok juga sudah selesai dan kau bisa masuk keesokan harinya.. Besok kau ikut ayah ke sekolah, karena ada test yang harus kau jalani.." ujar Fugaku panjang lebar dan masih menyimpan kekesalan yang tadi di timbulkan oleh Ibiki

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Fugaku pulang ke kediaman mereka.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di dekat sebuah rumah yang besar, seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Tsu-chan, besok jangan kesiangan yah..! Nanti aku ngejemput kamu, dan semoga saja kita sekelas.. hehe.." ujar seorang gadis berambut pink, bernama Sakura Haruno

"Siapa lagi yang suka bangun kesiangan, apakah tidak terbalik Hah..! Ngomong-ngomong, aku kan sudah pernah bilang. Kalau kita tidak sedang memakai topeng, jangan berani-berani memanggil nama itu. Ngerti..?" jawab seorang gadis berambut pirang, bernama Naruto Uzumaki

"Upss..! Haha.. Aku lupa, gomen-gomen..! Sudah ya, aku masuk dulu. Hati-hati ya, Naru-chan, Jaa..!" teriak Sakura sabil berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya

"Ya.. Jaa, Sakura-chan..!" jawab Naruto sambil menjauh dari rumah Sakura

Setelah itu, Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya. Tepatnya, kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto pulang tentunya dengan berjalan kaki, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mencurigainya. Sesaat setelah Naruto sampai di kediamannya, seseorang menyambutnya. Dia adalah seorang pria berambut silver, yang menggunakan masker pada wajahnya.

"Hai, Naru-chan..!" sambut pria itu

"Kakashi-san..! Sedang apa di sini..?" tanya Naruto datar

"Seperti biasa, menjenguk anak dari guruku. Bagaimana hari-hari mu sekarang ini..?" tanya Kakashi

"Seperti biasa.. Datar dan Sepi.." jawab Naruto dingin

"Hn, begitu.. Sudah lama aku pergi dari Konoha, sungguh rindu pada kota ini. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku boleh tinggal di sini lagi..?" tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan memohon

"Ya.. Tapi tempati kamar yang dulu Kakashi-san tempati. Karena kamar itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekat." Jawab Naruto yang masih dingin dan datar

"Oh.. Kalau begitu kotor donk..! Lalu kenapa tidak ada yang mau mendekat..?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"Di mana-mana ada buku porno, selain itu berantakan dan banyak barang-barang yang sepertinya tidak boleh di sentuh sedikit pun. Bukan kah begitu..?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan

" Be.. Benar juga ya.. Haha..! Udara di luar dingin, bagaimana kalau kita masuk..? Di dalam kan hangat" jawab Kakashi terbata-bata dan ia pun langsung mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam

"Hn.."

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya memasuki kediaman Naruto, perlu kita ketahui. Kediaman Naruto sangatlah besar, layaknya kediaman seorang bangsawan jepang.

Di kediaman Naruto, banyak terdapat ruang tidur dan ruangan lainnya. Naruto mempunyai pelayan dan penjaga rumah, akan tetapi mereka tinggal di tempat khusus pelayan dan penjaga.

Karna itu lah, di rumah utama Naruto hanya tinggal berdua bersama sang pelayan kepercayaan nya yang bernama Tayuya. Tapi sekarang penghuni rumah mereka bertambah, yakni ditambahnya kehadiran Kakashi, yang bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di ruang utama, atau biasa di sebut ruang tamu (sama gak..? anggap sama aja yah.. NEXXTTT..). Di sana sudah berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang sedang menyiap kan makanan, yaitu Tayuya.

"Aku pulang.." sahut Naruto datar

"Selamat datang Naru-sama..! Ah, ada Kakashi-san juga ya.. Wah, untung saya memasak lebih.. biar saya siapkan makanannya, mohon tunggu sebentar. Lalu, ini teh hijaunya. Selamat menikmati..!" ujar Tayuya

"Ya.. Terima kasih.." jawab Naruto singkat

"Terima kasih Tayuya-chan.." teriak Kakashi

"Oh ya.. Naru-chan..! Kau itu sekolah lagi di 'Konoha International High School' ya..!" tanya Kakashi

"Hn.." jawab Naruto yang sedang meminum teh hijau hangat

"Kebetulan aku mau mengajar di sana. Aku mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Semoga saja aku mengajar di kelasmu, haha.." ujar Kakashi yang di ikuti tatapan aneh dari Naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang lah Tayuya sambil membawa makanan

"Naru-sama, Kakashi-san silahkan di nikmati. Saya mohon permisi dulu, saya mau menyiapkan ofuro dulu. Permisi.." ujar Tayuya sampil membungkuk, tanda permisi

"Ya, silahkan Tayuya-chan.." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum manis

"Hn.. Nee.. Naru-chan, sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti ini..? Mana Naruto yang dulu..? Apakah sudah hilang..?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah yang serius

"Entah lah, dan perlu Kakashi-san tau. Naruto yang dulu pernah ada, sekarang sudah lenyap di telan ombak dan terkubur dalam-dalam di tanah." Jawab Naruto dingin sambil melahap makanannya

"Permisi..! Naru-sama, ofuro nya sudah siap.." ujar Tayuya

"Ya, terima kasih Tayuya-san.." jawab Naruto, "Aku permisi dulu, Kakashi-san..!"

"Ya.. Silahkan..!"

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto pergi dari ruang tamu, Kakashi memanggil Tayuya dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya

"Ano.. Tayuya-chan..!" sahut Kakashi sedikit berteriak

"Ya.. Ada apa Kakashi-san..?" jawab Tayuya

"Ada yang ingin ku tanya kan. Apakah Naruto sering bersikap seperti itu..? Maksud ku, dingin dan datar.." tanya Kakashi

"Ya.. Tapi Naru-sama hanya akan terlihat periang dan agresif bila di lingkungan sekolah, teman, atau luar. Tapi bila sudah di rumah ia berbeda. Sepertinya, Naru-sama ingin terlihat bodoh di kalangannya. Agar ia tidak di curigai oleh siapa pun, terutama oleh organisasi Akatsuki yang setiap saat mengincarnya. Tapi walau pun begitu, ia tetap saja pintar dan hebat. Dia selalu dekat dengan teman-temannya, begitu pula dengan Sakura-san." Jawab Tayuya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum

"Sakura..? Apakah dia itu Tori..? Partner Naru-chan..?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"Benar.. Sakura-san sangat perhatian pada Naru-sama dan Naru-sama telah menganggap nya sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Sakura-san juga suka menginap disini kalau mereka pulang tengah malam. Karena yang mengetahui rahasia mereka, hanya sebagian orang saja." Jawab Tayuya

"Oh.. Begitu..! Sudah malam, aku mandi dulu ya..! Selamat malam.." pamit Kakashi

"Selamat malam..!" jawab Tayuya

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

Tanpa ku sadari, waktu terus berjalan dengan cepat. Sudah 2 tahun, aku mencari jejak mereka. Memang, aku sudah memprediksi siapa saja anggota-anggota Akatsuki.

Tapi, diantara mereka, siapa.. siapa.. siapa yang membunuh ayah dan ibu.. aku bingung.. aku.. aku.. aku..

Aku merasa kesepian dan kedinginan tanpa kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibu. Dan harus sampai kapan aku memasang wajah seperti ini, aku bosan.. sebal.. dan jijik dengan diriku yang sekarang ini..

Tiap malam aku mencuri dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang mereka, tapi kenapa..? kenapa..? selalu hilang di tengah-tengah..?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan..? akan kah mereka, organisasi akatsuki mengajakku bergabung dengan mereka..?

Entahlah, belum pasti..

Besok.. Ya, besok.. adalah hari di mana, aku harus memasang wajah palsu ku lagi.. wajah yang benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan suasana hati ku..

AH.. lebih baik aku tidur, dan menenangkan pikiran ku. Semoga saja, besok merupakan hari yang membahagiakan..

_**END NARUTO's POV**_

'citcitcit..'

Pagi pun datang dan di iringi dengan lantunan suara burung-burung yang indah dan menenangkan hati. Di kediaman Uchiha, seorang pria berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan bermata hitam baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Sesaat, ia melihat ke arah jendela yang telah terbuka. Di pandangnya sebentar dan kemudian, ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dan menyegarkan dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar nya,

'toktoktok'

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah bangun sayang..?" tanya seorang wanita dari balik pintu

"Ya bu, aku sedang di kamar mandi..!" jawab Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi

"Oh.. Kalau sudah, langsung ke bawah ya..! Ayah dan Ibu menunggu mu di ruang makan

"Hn..!" jawab Sasuke singkat

Beberapa saat Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi, dan sedikit berdandan di depan cermin kamarnya

'Hah.. membosankan..! Baru juga lulus, sudah harus masuk SMA lagi. Apakah masa SMA sekarang akan seperti masa SMA ku dulu..?' tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, 'semoga saja tidak..!' tambahnya

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun akhirnya turun ke bawah menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang sedang menyantap sarap pagi

"Ohayo.." sapa Sasuke pada ayah dan ibunya

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.." jawab sang ibu yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha, "Ayo makan, ini..! Ada sop tomat." tambahnya sambil tersenyum hangat

"Ya.." jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke..! Saat test, usahakan nilai mu di atas 90. Kalau bisa, nilaimu 100 saja. Kau harus buktikan kepintaran seorang Uchiha..!" ujar Fugaku

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak jelas dan sangat padat

Di waktu yang sama, di kediaman Uzumaki. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, berkulit tan dan bermata biru langit sedang terduduk di futon nya. Gadis itu terdiam dan merenung, dan tidak lama kemudian ia berdiri dari futon nya, sambil membawa baju hangat nya dan pergi ke luar kamar untuk memandangi pemandangan di sekitar kamar. Setelah menggeser pintu kamar, ia pun duduk di depan kamarnya itu. Ia memandang ke sekeliling taman di depan kamarnya, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah kolam ikan yang cukup besar, lalu bunga-bunga dan tumbuhan lainnya. Seketika, ia teringat akan ayah dan ibunya yang selalu mengajaknya bermain di halaman itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia meneteskan sedikit air mata dan menangis.

'Ayah..! Ibu..! Naru.. Naru rindu sama Ayah dan Ibu..! Apakah Ayah dan Ibu juga rindu Naru..? Hiks.. hiks..' batin Naruto sedih

Tapi selagi Naruto menangis, Tayuya memperhatikannya dan perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto yang tengah bersedih. Tayuya memeluknya erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Naru-sama, sudah lah. Anda harus tegar, bila anda tidak tegar dan terus menangis. Tuan dan Nyonya juga tidak akan senang." ujar Tayuya

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Suasana hari ini mengingatkan ku pada mereka, aku.. aku.. aku rindu pada mereka.. Hiks.. Hiks.." sahut Naruto

Suasana pun menjadi sepi dan sunyi, Tayuya bingung harus berbuat seperti apa. Akhirnya ia memulai pembicaraan

"Ano.. Naru-sama, hari ini kan tahun ajaran baru. Apakah tidak sebaiknya anda bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah..? Nanti Sakura-san keburu datang loh, selain itu apakah anda mau ketahuan bersikap seperti ini oleh Kakashi-san" ujar Tayuya yang masih di peluk Naruto, seketika Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Tayuya dan menghapus sisa air matanya

"Hn.. Ya, terima kasih Tayuya-san. Karna mu, sekarang aku menjadi sedikit tenang." Ucap Naruto lirih

"Ya, Naru-sama..!" jawab Tayuya sambil tersenyum, "Saya mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu ya, Naru-sama.." tambahnya

"Hn.." jawab Naruto singkat

Tak lama setelah Tayuya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, ia melirik sedikit ke arah bebatuan besar yang terdapat di halamanya dan kembali menatap lurus sambil tersenyum kecil

"Sedang apa kau disana, Kakashi-san..?" tanya Naruto dingin

"Ah.. Hahaha.. ternyata ketahuan yah..! Kemampuan mu semaki meningkat saja, Naru-chan. Hn.. Aku sedang melihat seorang gadis dingin yang tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk erat pelayannya sendiri, sungguh mengharukan." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum

"Lalu.. Apakah kau puas dengan apa yang tadi kau tonton, Ka-ka-shi-san..?" tanya Naruto dengan menekankan nama Kakashi pada kata-katanya

"Hahaha.. Ng.. Ti.. Tidak juga." Jawab Kakashi terbata-bata sambil tersenyum takut, "Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka kau masih tetap cengeng seperti dulu.. hahaha.." tambahnya

"Terserah..! Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap." ujar Naruto

"Ya.. Aku sudah siap-siap kok, tinggal berangkat.." jawab Kakashi

"Lalu satu hal yang harus Kakashi-san ketahui.." ujar Naruto lagi

"Apa itu..?" tanya Kakashi

"Di sekolah nanti, jangan macam-macam padaku. Kalau tidak, Kakashi-san tidak akan di beri makan malam dan tidur di luar. Mengerti..!" ucap Naruto tegas

"Ya, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada mu, Naru-chan.. haha.. Jaa.." jawab Kakashi sambil meninggal halaman Naruto

"Hn.."

'Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap saja. Keburu Sakura-chan datang..' batin Naruto

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto pergi ke ruang makan, disana sudah ada Kakashi dan Tayuya. Kakashi sedang membaca koran sambil makan, sedangkan Tayuya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya.

"Selamat pagi Naru-sama, silahkan tehnya. Lalu ini, sarapannya..!" ucap Tayuya sambil tersenyum manis

"Terima kasih, Tayuya-san..!"jawab Naruto

"Sama-sama.." tambah Tayuya

"Hey Naru-chan..! Kau duluan saja pergi ke sekolah, nanti aku menyusul..!" ujar Kakashi sambil meminum kopinya

"Terserah..!" jawab Naruto singkat, jelas dan padat

"Huhuhu.. Jahat banget sih kamu..! Tayuya-chan, Naru-chan jahat tuh..! Hiks.. Hiks.." ujar Kakashi dengan tampang so sedih (Kakashi Lebayyy..! *di uber Kakashi*)

"Ah.. Hahaha.." Tayuya hanya bisa tertawa GaJe

'toktoktok'

"Ya, siapa..?" tanya Tayuya sambil membuka pintu ruang makan

"Sakura-sama sudah menunggu Hime-sama..! Dia menunggu di depan.." ujar seorang penjaga

"Ah.. Baiklah, tapi kenapa dia tidak langsung ke sini..?" tanya Tayuya heran

"Sakura-sama bilang, ia malas dan lebih baik menghirup udara segar.." jawab sang penjaga

"Baiklah, akan ku sampaikan.. Terima kasih..!" ucap Tayuya sambil membungkuk, tanda terima kasih. Begitu pula sang penjaga

Setelah itu, Tayuya masuk kembali ke ruang makan dan memberitahukan bahwa Sakura sudah menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Naru-sama, Sakura-san menunggu anda di depan rumah..!" ujar Tayuya

"Ya..! Aku pergi dulu.." jawab Naruto

"Ya, hati-hati Naru-sama..!" ujar Tayuya

"Hati-hati Naru-chan, nanti aku menyusul..! Jaa.." tambah Kakashi

Setelah Naruto pergi dari ruang makan, tiba-tiba Kakashi cekikikan tanpa sebab.

"Anda kenapa Kakashi-san..?" tanya Tayuya

"Ti.. Tidak.. Hahaha.. Tadi Naru-chan di panggil 'Hime-sama'..? Apa gak salah..?" tanya Kakashi balik sambil terus tertawa

"Oh.. Soal itu, memang Naru-sama sering di panggil seperti itu di sini. Karena para pelayan dan penjaga tidak mau memanggilnya dengan Naru-sama. Saya juga di paksa, tapi lama-kelamaan saya terbiasa. Mungkin karena di paksa ya.. Hahaha.." ujar Tayuya sambil tersenyum

"Haha.. Dasar Naru-chan.."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya dan di sana ada Sakura yang sedang terdiam kesal.

"Mana sih dia..! Lama banget.." grutu Sakura dan saat ia membalikan badan, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai ke arahnya

"Hei Naru-chan..! Lama sekali sih kau.. Aku sudah bosan nih. Selain itu, awas ya kalau gara-gara kamu kita terlambat..!" teriak Sakura

"Ia.. Ia.. Gomen Sakura-chan.. Lagian, ini kan masih tahun ajaran baru. Paling-paling cuma pembagian kelas doank." jawab Naruto santai

"Tau dari mana kau..?" tanya Sakura

"Kau lupa, siapa aku hah..! Dasar.. Baka..!" jawab Naruto polos

"Oh iya, ya.. Aku lupa.. hahaha.. tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang 'Baka' padaku..? Argghh.. Awas kau Naru-chan..!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto yang tanpa ia sadari sudah hilang dari tadi

Sakura mencari-cari di mana Naruto berada, dan ternyata dia sudah berada di depannya. Dengan kata lain, Naruto meninggalkannya. Sontak, Sakura mengejarnya dengan berlari.

"Naru-chan..! Jangan tinggal kan aku..! Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." teriak Sakura yang sudah kecapean, tapi semua itu membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya, Sakura berhasil mengejar Naruto

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan..? Sepertinya kau kelelahan..?" tanya Naruto, lagi-lagi polos

"Naru-chan..! Kau ini.. Hah.. Hah.. Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku..? Jahat sekali sih..!" jawab Sakura dengan nafas tersengal-sengal

"Oh.. Ku kira kau masih betah berdiri di depan rumah ku..!" ujar Naruto innocent

"Kau...!" dalam tahap ini, Sakura sudah benar-benar kesal pada Naruto. Tapi, sesaat kemudian datanglah teman-teman Sakura dan Naruto

"Hai Naru-chan..! Sakura-chan..!" teriak seorang pria berambut coklat jabrig yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba

"Hai Kiba-kun..! Mana Hinata-chan..?" tanya Naruto

"Ah.. Dia berangkat bersama Neji. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan Sakura..?" tanya Kiba balik

"Entahlah.. Aku tidak tau." Jawab Naruto, "Eh, kira-kira kita sekelas gak ya..?" tambahnya

"Semoga saja.. hahaha.. Soalnya kalau ada kamu, suasana kelas pasti gak bising. Hehe.." ujar Kiba

Bila kalian menanyakan kemana Sakura dia sekarang sedang mukul-mukul tiang listrik (Apa gak sakit tuh..?). Saking kesalnya sama Naruto, sebenarnya ia ingin marah pada Naruto. Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir semua itu mustahil baginya. (Hah..! Memang nasib mu Sakura) *Sakura: May-chan jahat.. Hiks.. hiks..*

"Ayo kita ke sekolah..!" ajak Naruto

"AYOO..!" jawab Kiba

"Sakura-chan, ayo..! Nanti kita telat loh..!" ajak Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, yak.. tersenyum manis, tapi di wajah Sakura senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman manis. Tetapi senyuman mengerikan.

"Ba.. Baiklah.." jawab Sakura

....

"Sasuke..! Cepat masuk mobi..! Kita akan segera berangkat.." teriak Fugaku dari Mobil

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil berjalan ke arah mobil dimana sang ayah menunggu

"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu..!" pamit Sasuke pada ibunya, disertai anggukan dari Fugaku

"Ya.. Hati-hati ya..! Jaa.." jawab Mikoto

Mobil pun melaju, dan tentu saja target utamanya adalah sekolah 'Konoha International High School'. Saat di mobil, Fugaku mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke

"Sasuke..!" panggil Fugaku

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Jangan lupa misi mu yang sebenarnya. Jangan terlalu terbuai dengan kehidupan SMA masa sekarang. Kau mengerti..!" ujar Fugaku, disertai anggukan dari Sasuke pertanda 'ya'

Setelah itu, tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka telah sampai di KIHS, dan mereka pun turun dari mobil. Lalu tanpa membuang-buang waktu, mereka bergegas pergi ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tapi tiba-tiba saat Sasuke berjalan, ada seseorang yang menubruknya dari arah samping.

....

"Akhirnya sampai juga..!" ujar Sakura lega dan tentunya sudah sembuh dari kekesalannya itu

"Ya.. Akhirnya sampai juga yah..! Duh.. Aku sudah rindu pada sekolah ini.." kata Naruto sambil berlari-lari kegirangan (padahal dia itu lagi akting loh..!)

"Dasar, Naru-chan.. Jangan lari-lari gitu, nanti nabrak orang loh..!" sahut Kiba

"Hah.. Biarkan saja anak itu. Dia memang seperti itu kan..! Hahaha.." tambah Sakura sambil tertawa

"Hahaha.. Benar juga.." jawab Kiba sambil tertawa mengikuti Sakura

Sakura dan Kiba pun tetawa lepas melihat tingkah Naruto. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari. Naruto..

"Naruto..! Awas..! Di belakangmu.." teriak Sakura dan Kiba berbarengan

"Hah..?" Naruto merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Kiba dan Sakura, tapi pada akhirnya. Naruto menubruk orang itu. Alhasil, mereka pun bertabrakan.

"Kyaa..! Aduh.. Sakit.." Naruto mengaduhkan dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menduduki punggung seseorang

"Hei.. Bisakah kau berdiri dari punggungku..? Berat tau..!" ujar seseorang dari bawah Naruto, Naruto pun merasa bingung. Dari mana arah suara itu, ia mencari-carinya dan ternyata. Orang itu berada di bawahnya.

"Ah.. Gomen.. Aku tidak sengaja..!" Naruto pun bangun dari posisi sebelumnya dan apa yang terjadi. Onyx dan Safir saling bertemu, dan mereka pun terdiam cukup lama. Sampai seseorang memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Naru-chan..! Apakah kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya Kiba dan Sakura berbarengan

"Ah.. Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan..! Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Naruto

"Umm.. Ano.. Gomen ne. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrak mu.." ujar Naruto pada pria itu, tapi apa yang di dapatkan Naruto. Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong dari pria itu.

"Ano.. Umm.. Hai.. Apakah kau masih hidup..?" tanya Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan nya di depan muka pria itu. Seketika, pria itu tersadar.

"Ya.. Tidak apa-apa.. Permisi..!" jawab pria itu

"...."

"Naru-chan.. Jangan-jangan orang itu suka lagi pada mu..!" ujar Kiba

"Hayo.. jangan ngaco deh.. Kita kan baru saja bertemu, mana mungki. Benarkan Sakura-chan..!" jawab Naruto

"Sakura-chan..?" panggil Naruto

"...."

"Sakura-chan..?" panggil Naruto lagi

"Ah.. Ya.." tanya Sakura cengong

"Ada apa dengan mu Sakura-chan..?" tanya Kiba balik

"Hn.. Pria tadi.." jawab Sakura

"Ada apa dengan pria tadi Sakura-chan..?" tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak melihatnya Naruto..? Dia itu.. Dia itu.. Dia itu tampan sekali, sudah itu sepertinya dia tipe orang yang sangat jenius. Benar tidak Naruto..?" tanya Sakura balik dan di balas dengan tatapan bingung dari Naruto dan Kiba

"Hn.. Entahlah.." jawab Naruto singkat

"Ano.. Sakura-chan.. Aku gak nyangka..!" ujar Kiba

"Gak nyangka apa..?" tanya Sakura

"Ano.. Aku pikir, kamu itu gak suka laki-laki.." jawab Kiba

"Hah..! Jadi kau kira aku ini 'Yuri' yah..! Awas kau Kiba..! Begini-begini juga aku normal..! Awas kau..!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar-ngejar Kiba dan Naruto. Dia hanya diam di tempat dan tertawa melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya itu.

Tapi, di balik tawanya itu. Naruto menyimpan pertanyaan besar.

'Siapa pria itu. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana..?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya

....

"Sasuke, dari mana saja kau..? Dari tadi ayah menunggu mu di sini.." tanya Fugaku

"Tadi ada yang menabrakku. Tapi sudah lah, jangan di pikirkan." jawab Sasuke, "Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita bertemu kepala sekolah..?" tambahnya

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Uchiha Fugaku, silahkan masuk. Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu anda." Ujar seseorang

"Ya.. Terima kasih..!" jawab Fugaku, "Ayo..!" ajak Fugaku pada Sasuke

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat, seketika ia teringat dengan kejadian yang beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi.

'Siapa gadis itu. Dia sangat.. Hmm, manis..' batin Sasuke

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan Reviews:**

_**Kuronekoru:**_ Yap..! Bethul, 100 untuk Kuro-chii.. Nih dah Update.. Gimana..? Menarik kah..? Gaje kah..? Permintaan Pairing di terima.. Karena itulah tujuan May-chan.. hahaha..

_**Ketsueki Kira:**_Yohohoho..! Bethul lagi.. 100 untuk Ketsueki.. Suka sama cerita kayak gini..? Sama donk.. hahaha.. Nih dah Update.. Masih penasaran gak..? Kalau masih, ikuti Eps. Selanjutnya.. hehe..

_**Uchiha Kai-kun:**_Hai juga Kai-kun..! Salam kenal juga.. Hn.. Yap..! Bethul lagi, 100 untuk Kai-kun.. Penasaran..? Kan dah Update.. Apakah masih penasaran..? Ikuti aja Eps. Selanjutnya.. hehe..

_**Sanguins-9x'y:**_Makasih atas Review nya.. Hm.. 'Kenapa harus menyamarkan nama asli mereka..?' Hm.. Jawabannya simpel aja sih.. Mungkin karena May-chan lagi gak punya kerjaan kali yah.. hahaha.. Gak kok.. Kidding..! hehe.. intinya sih pengen buat tebak-tebakan.. Siapa tau aja ada yang tau.. hehe.. Tapi, May-chan yakin kok.. Kalian pasti tau.. Benarkan..? One again, Thanks for reading this story..

_**aT-taN:**_Gak apa-apa kok gak di jawab juga.. Gak di wajibin juga kok.. hehe.. Makasih udah Review. Udah di update nih.. Review lagi yah.. hehe..

_**Winter is Cold:**_Bethull.. 100 untuk Winter.. Nie dah di update kok.. Duh.. Jangan bulukan donk.. kasihan donk sama diri sandiri.. hehe..

_**Namikaze Nanako males login:**_Duh.. kenapa males login..? haha.. tak apa lah.. saia juga suka gitu, males login.. hehe.. Yap, Nana-chan bethul.. 100 buat mu*readers: so akrab loe..* (biarin.. gak apa-apa kan..?) Kyaa.. Suka chara FemNaruto juga..? Sama donk.. May-chan juga suka.. makanya, rata-rata Fict buatan May-chan pasti FemNaruto lagi.. FemNAruto lagi.. hehe.. Dah di update nih.. Bagaimana komentarnya..? Di tunggu di meha Review yah..!

Baiklah..

Reviews dah pada di bales..

Next..

Bagaimana..?

Gaje kah..?

Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan..

Hn..

Thanks for Reading..

And don't forget REVIEW..!

Ok..

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi..!

Hi..!

Hi..!

May-chan kembali dengan Chapter yang baru..

Yaitu..!

Jreng.. Jreng.. Jreng *music: on*

Chapter 2..

Wkwkwkwk.. *Readers: May-chan lebay..!*

Nexxttt..

Duh..

May-chan benar-benar senang dengan Review dari teman-teman sekalian..

Gak nyangka, teman-teman pada suka fict May-chan..

Hiks.. Hiks.. *Nangis bombay+lebay*

Gara-gara kalian, May-chan jadi semangat buat lanjutan fict ini..

Dan tanpa May-chan sadari..

Ternyata eh ternyata..

Dan tanpa terduga-duga..

Hn..

Fict May-chan yang laennya..

Belum di bikin..

Beuh..

Masya'allah.. ckckck..

Tapi tak apalah..

Demi kalian, apa sih yang enggak..

Hehe..

Maaf ya kalau UPDATE nya telat, May-chan kemaren-kemaren di sibukin sama Ujian Praktek..

Padahal May-chan kan baru kelas X..

Tapi entah kenapa di kasih UP segala..

Ckckckck..

Dasar, sekolah zaman sekarang..

Hehe..

Sekian dari May-chan..

Takut kepanjangan 'n' malah jadi ajang curhat.. hehehe.. *Readers: Emang iya..! Cepat dah mulai..!*

Iya..! Tenang aja, Napa..

Gak bakalan kabur kalie..

Nextt, SELAMAT MEMBACA..!

**Disclaimer: **

Masih sama _**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_..

Tapi kayaknya bentar lagi jadi milik May-chan deh.. hehe.. *di hajar Kishi-sensei*

Ampyun..! Ya deh.. Gak jadi.. dari pada di hajar lagi.. *Kabur no jutsu..*

**Pairing(s): **SasuFemNaru, Slight SasoFemNAru

**Genre : **General aja deh.. Sisanya cari sendiri..

**Rated : **T

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typho, dLL

**Summary : **

_**CHAPTER 2 is UPDATE..! **_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah jangan-jangan aku ini..' batin Sasuke, 'Ah.. Tidak mungkin! Sudahlah, aku pusing memikirkan semua itu. Lebih baik aku tidur saja!' _tambahnya *****__**SasuFemNaru* **_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE MASK OF KITSUNE**

**

* * *

**

_~ CHAPTER 2 ~_

_

* * *

_

"Uchiha Fugaku, silahkan masuk. Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu anda." ujar seseorang

"Ya. Terima kasih!" jawab Fugaku, "Ayo!" ajak Fugaku pada Sasuke

Setelah Fugaku dan Sasuke di persilahkan menemui Kepala Sekolah oleh seseorang, mereka pun memasuki ruanga yang akan di tuju.

'toktoktok'

"Ya, masuk!" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Permisi!" ujar Fugaku sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu

"Wah! Ternyata kau, Nak Fugaku." kata seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursinya

"Selamat Pagi, Sarutobi-sama!" sambut Fugaku di ikuti dengan senyuman sopan khas Uchiha

"Selamat Pagi juga Nak Fugaku! Wah, siapa anak ini? Jangan-jangan anak mu." balas orang yang di panggil Sarutobi

"Ya, dia adalah.." ujar Fugaku yang tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Sasuke

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha, anak ke-2 dari keluarga Uchiha. Salam kenal Sarutobi-sama..!"

"Sa.. Sasuke, kamu! Tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang lain!" sahut Fugaku

"Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa kok Nak Fugaku! Seperti itulah anak-anak. hahaha.." ujar Sarutobi sambil tertawa, "Lalu, ada perlu apa kau dan anakmu datang ke sini?" tanya Sarutobi

"Begini Sarutobi-sama, saya mau mendaftarkan anak saya masuk sekolah ini." jawab Fugaku, "Jadi, Apakah masih sempat?" tambah Fugaku

"Oh, soal itu! Tentu saja masih sempat, tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengikuti tes terlebih dahulu. Tak apa kan?" tanya Sarutobi

"Tentu saja, tidak apa-apa!" jawab Fugaku lega karena ia masih sempat mendaftarkan Sasuke, "Ngomong-ngomong kapan ujiannya akan dimulai?" tanya Fugaku

"Sekarang juga boleh." jawab Sarutobi ramah

"Oh, kalau begitu sekarang saja. Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke

"Hn.. Terserah." jawab Sasuke singkat

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar? Kira-kira sekitar 30 menit." ujar Sarutobi sambil melihat jam bermereknya

'Itu sih bukannya sebentar, tapi LAMA bagiku!' batin Sasuke kesal karena harus menunggu begitu lama

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih Sarutobi-sama!" kata Fugaku sambil menekukan kepalanya tanda terima kasih, di ikuti oleh Sasuke

"Ya sama-sama!" balas Sarutobi sambil tersenyum ramah, "Kalau begitu kalian menunggu saja di sini, aku mau pergi dulu. Tak apa kan, kalau ku tinggal sebentar?" tanya Sarutobi

"Tentu saja, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sebelumnya, Sarutobi-sama!" jawab Fugaku

Setelah itu pun Sarutobi meninggalkan ruangannya, dan di ruangan itu hanya ada Fugaku dan Sasuke. Di ruangan itu suasananya sangatlah sunyi dan damai, Fugaku sedang membaca-baca buku yang berada di meja tamu dan Sasuke hanya diam membisu sambil sekali-kali memainkan ponselnya. Karena Sasuke merasa kesal dengan suasana di sekitarnya yang sunyi, tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ayah!" panggil Sasuke

"Hn?" jawab Fugaku singkat

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sarutobi-sama sih? Kenapa kita harus menunggunya lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi

"Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan tes yang akan kau jalani, jadi rileks saja." jawab Fugaku sambil terus membaca halaman demi halaman buku yang dipegangnya

"Oh.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela yang berada di ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dan apa yang ia lihat? Sasuke melihat gadis yang tadi tidak disengaja menabraknya. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum manis melihat kedua temanya yang saling kejar-mengejar seperti kucing dan tikus. Saat itu pun, tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Karena Fugaku merasa heran dan aneh dengan tingkah laku anaknya itu, Fugaku berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Setelah itu Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke, dan sontak Sasuke kaget dengan prilaku sang ayah. Tapi walau pun Sasuke kaget, ia tetap memasang wajah stoic yang sangat sempurna.

"Sasuke, ada apa dengan mu? Kenapa kau tertawa sendirian?" tanya Fugaku heran

"Hn.. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil kembali ke tembat duduknya semula

'Dasar, anak aneh..!' batin Fugaku dan ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya semula

10 menit kemudian Sarutobi datang bersama 2 orang pria. Di sebelah kanannya ada seorang pria berambut coklat yang rambutnya di ikat ke atas, dan di sebelah kirinya seorang pria berambut perak yang menggunakan masker.

"Maaf menunggu!" kata Sarutobi sambil berjalan ke arah Fugaku

"Tidak apa-apa, Sarutobi-sama! Ngomong-ngomong siapa mereka?" tanya Fugaku sopan

"Oh, ya! Aku lupa.. hahaha.. Nah, pria di sebelah kanan ku adalah Umino Iruka dan yang di sebelah kiri ku adalah Hatake Kakashi." jawab Sarutobi sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang tadi di sebutkannya

"Salam kenal..!" salam Iruka dan Kakashi berbarengan sambil tersenyum ramah

"Salam kenal juga..!" balas Fugaku

"Nah, mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang akan mengawasi tes mu, Sasuke!" ujar Sarutobi pada Sasuke

"Karena mereka sudah datang, lebih baik kita mulai tes nya sekarang. Bagaimana?" tanya Sarutobi pada Sasuke

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat

'Akhirnya dimulai juga!' batin Sasuke senang

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke ikuti mereka berdua. Aku dan ayahmu akan menunggumu disini." ujar Sarutobi

"Sasuke, kerjakan yang benar. Kau harus mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, mengerti!" bisik fugaku pada telinga Sasuke

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke singkat jelas dan padat

"Ayo ikuti kami!" ajak Iruka sopan

Sasuke pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan salam kepada Fugaku dan Sarutobi sebelum keluar ruangan, lalu ia pun mengikuti Iruka dan Kakashi dari belakang.

… OoO …

"KIBA..! KEMARI KAU..!" teriak Sakura yang tengah di ambang kekesalan sambil berlari mengejar Kiba

"Tidak mau! Bisa-bisa nanti aku babak belur." sahut Kiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Argghh.. KAUU..! KIBBAAA..!" teriak Sakura lagi, dan akhirnya Kiba pun berhasil di tangkap dengan sukses oleh Sakura

"Waa! Ampun Sakura-chan!" teriak Kiba GaJe plus Lebay

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu!" balas Sakura sambil mencekik Kiba

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar terus. Malu kan di lihat banyak orang." ujar Naruto sambil melirik ke segala arah dengan ekor matanya tentunya sambil tertawa kecil

"Hah..?" kata Sakura dan Kiba berbarengan dan mereka pun melirik ke segala arah, dan apa yang mereka dapatkan? Semua orang menatap mereka dengan pikiran dan ucapan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka seperti anak kecil, malahan ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Ah.. Hahaha.." tawa Sakura dan Kiba karena malu setengah mati. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, ia tidak lagi mencekik Kiba. Alhasil Kiba terbebas dari jerat sang iblis (bagi Kiba tentunya *di cekik Sakura -again- * )

"Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun! Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan kedua temannya itu

"Ah.. Ya!" jawab Sakura spontan

Setelah itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya masuk ke bangunan sekolah menuju tempat dimana papan pemberitahuan berada. Disana Naruto, Sakura dan Kiba bertemu dengan teman-teman dekat mereka yang sedang berkerumun membicarakan suatu hal.

"HAI TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Kiba dari arah kejauhan sambil berlari-lari kecil pada sebuah kerumunan

"Oh, Hai!" balas orang-orang yang berada di kerumunan itu

"Ada apa nih? Kok pada kumpul di sini sih?" tanya Sakura heran

"Kami sedang membicarakan pembagian kelas tahun ini." jawab seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Neji Hyuga

"Lalu hasilnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hmm.. Ano Naru-chan.. Kita semua sekelas." jawab seorang gadis berambut indingo panjang bernama Hinata Hyuga

"Yang benar Hinata?" tanya Kiba meyakinkan

"Benar Kiba! Kita itu adalah Aku, kamu, Naru-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino-chan, dan perlu kamu tau. KITA MASUK KELAS XI-A1..! Kelas unggulan gitu loh..!" jawab seorang gadis yang bernama Tenten dengan gembira

"ASYIKK..!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan, saking senangnya Kiba tidak sengaja memeluk Hinata, alhasil wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hinata-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Kiba pada Hinata

"A.. Aku ti.. tidak apa-apa kok.. Naru-chan! hahaha.." jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ino-chan, Sai-kun, dan Shika-kun..?" tanya Naruto sambil menengok sana-sini

"Oh.. Mereka sedang di kantin." jawab Neji

"Hmm.. Begitu! Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi ke Kantin. Kita kan udah lama gak kumpul-kumpul, malahan kita sibuk sama urusan kita masing-masing. Benar tidak?" tanya Naruto

"Benar juga. Aku ikut Naru-chan!" jawab Kiba disertai dengan anggukan dari semua temannya

"Kalau begitu. AYO..!" teriak Naruto sambil senyam-senyum GaJe

Lalu yang lainnya pun mengikuti Naruto dan perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk mereka sampai di kantin sekolah. Saat mereka sampai di sana, mereka menemukan sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka.

"Ah, itu mereka." ujar Sakura

"HAI INO-CHAN, SAI-KUN, SHIKA-KUN..!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada 3 orang yang sedang duduk di samping kaca itu

"Ah.. Itu Naru-chan dan yang lainnya." kata seorang gadis berambut pirang gelap panjang yang bernama Ino Yamanaka, "HAI TEMAN-TEMAN!" tambahnya

"Wah.. Lagi makan nih. Hmm, kayaknya enak tuh!" ujar Naruto, "Kalau begitu, siapa yang mau pesan?" tawar Naruto semangat

"Naru-chan! Aku dan Neji-kun pesan makanan yang seperti biasa ya!" jawab Tenten

"Ok.. Lalu yang lainnya?" tawar Naruto lagi

"Naru-chan! Aku dan Hinata-chan pesan Ramen ya!" kata Kiba sambil menampakkan senyuman khasnya

"Sip.. Sakura-chan, ayo!" ajak Naruto

"Ya!" balas Sakura

… OoO …

'Huh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Tidak disangka test ini ternyata lumayan susah juga, tapi aku yakin bakalan dapat nilai bagus. Aku yakin itu, seorang Uchiha harus optimis.' Batin Sasuke lega karena test nya telah selesai

"Sensei! Saya sudah selesai!" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada Kakashi

"Oh, sudah selesai ya! Hmm, kalau begitu kau boleh keluar." ujar Kakashi

"Permisi!"

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruang test, ia berencana kembali ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Akan tetapi niatnya itu tidak tersampaikan, itu karena perutnya berkata lain. Sasuke mengerti apa yang di inginkan perutnya ini, tapi ada 1 kendala yang menjadi pikirannya 'Dimana kantinnya?'.

Saat itu juga Sasuke berfikir, daripada dia tersesat lebih baik dia kembali ke ruang test dan menanyakannya pada Iruka atau Kakashi. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Sasuke sudah tiba di depan ruangan test.

'toktoktok'

"Ya! Silahkan masuk!" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan

"Permisi!"

"Oh, kamu. Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi

"Ada yang mau saya tanyakan Sensei." jawab Sasuke

"Silahkan" kata Kakashi

"Hn.. Kalau boleh tau kantin di sekolah ini di sebelah mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang cool seperti biasanya

"Oh, soal itu. Hmm, maaf saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Soalnya saya juga baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. hehehe..!" jawab Kakashi dengan tampang polos

"Hn, begitu. Kalau begitu permisi, maaf mengganggu!" kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan ruangan, dan sebenarnya Sasuke kecewa dengan jawaban Kakashi

"Tunggu!" cegah Kakashi

"Hn.."

"Biar kau tidak kecewa, lebih baik kita tanyakan pada Iruka. Tunggu saja sebentar disini, soalnya dia sedang membawa data-data murid di sekolah ini." ujar Kakashi ramah

"Baiklah!" jawab Sasuke singkat

Beberapa menit kemudian, Iruka datang dengan membawa data-data murid yang dibutuhkannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Iruka!" ujar Kakashi lega

"Memangnya ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Iruka heran

"Uchiha Sasuke tadi menanyakan arah Kantin pada ku. Karena tidak tau, aku mengusulkan menunggumu saja. Soalnya kau sudah tau seluk-beluk sekolah ini. Hehehe.." jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum GaJe

"Oh, begitu. Dari sini kamu tinggal belok kanan, trus bila melihat pertigaan kamu tinggal belok kiri, seterusnya tinggal lurus. Nah itu kantinnya. Sebenarnya kantin di sekolah ini banyak, tapi yang paling dekat dari sini adalah yang tadi saya tunjukan itu." jelas Iruka panjang lebar

"Hn.. Terima kasih! Permisi!" ujar Sasuke sambil ke luar

Setelah Iruka menunjukan jalan menuju kantin, Sasuke pun bergegas menuju kantin untuk memenuhi permintaan perutnya itu. Akan tetapi sebelum akhirnya Sasuke sampai di kantin yang dimaksud, ia diganggu oleh segerombolan gadis yang menanyainya berbagai-macam pertanyaan. Sasuke pun tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung bergegas pergi ke kantin, karena baginya itu semua tidak penting.

… OoO …

"Teman-teman! Makanannya sudah datang!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"AKHIRNYA DATANG!" teriak Kiba lega karena perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi

"Dasar! Aneh-aneh saja kau, Kiba!" kata Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan duduk di samping Hinata

"Oh ya, aku ambil makanan ku dulu ya! Jaa.." ujar Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi teman-temannya

"Jaa.." jawab Sakura, "Eh.. Dari tadi Shikamaru tidur mulu, apa gak bosen tuh orang..?" tanya Sakura

"Entah lah! Aku juga bingung, kenapa orang semalas dia bisa masuk kelas unggulan begitu mudah. Sedangkan aku, sangat-amat susah." jawab Ino sebal

"Benar yang dikatakan Ino-chan! Aku pun merasa seperti itu." bela Sai yang dari tadi hanya diam dan diam

"Sai-kun! Tidak kusangka, kita sehati. Hiks.. hiks..!" ujar Ino lebay

"Tentu saja, My Honey!" balas Sai sambil tersenyum manis pada Ino

'Menggelikan..!' batin semuanya (min. Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sai)

"Huamm..! Ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian semua ribut-ribut?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya

'Akhirnya si Raja Malas bangun juga!' batin semua lega

"Dasar Shikamaru! Makanya, jangan tidur mulu. Jadinya kan ketinggalan gosip. Hahaha!" ujar Tenten

"Merepotkan!" sahut Shikamaru dan akhirnya ia kembali tidur

'Dasar, tukang tidur!' batin semua+author *padahal authornya juga tukang tidur loh.. hahaha..*

… OoO …

'Hn.. Kenapa aku merasa sangat lapar ya? Tidak seperti biasanya.' batin Sasuke

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di kantin yang dimaksud, dan ia pun langsung pergi memesan makanan yang ada.

"Hn.. Bisakah saya meminta daftar menu?" pinta Sasuke pada seorang pelayan

"Ya! Silahkan, ini!" jawab seorang pelayan sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada Sasuke

"Hn.. Saya pesan makanan yang ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan makanan yang akan dipesannya pada daftar menu

"Baik, akan kami siapkan. Makanan akan siap dalam waktu 10 menit. Permisi!" ujar sang pelayan

"Hn.."

Setelah Sasuke memesan makanan, ia pun segera duduk di bangku terdekat dan kembali mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna perak hitam dari saku jaket kesayangannya, sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang tadi pagi ia alami.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang lah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak diduga-duga oleh Sasuke.

"Rin-san! Apakah makanan ku sudah ada?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak

"Ah.. Naru-chan! Gomen nee, tadi ada banyak pesanan jadi sekarang belum jadi. Bisakah kamu menunggunya sebentar lagi?" kata seorang pelayan yang bernama Rin

"Yaahhh..!" sesal Naruto, "Kalau begitu, tak apa lah. Aku tunggu saja disini. Jangan lama-lama ya!" tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya

"Sip! hehehe.." senyum Rin

Setelah itu, Naruto melihat ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tetapi, saat Naruto tidak sengaja melihat ke suatu arah. Ia melihat sesosok pria yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Naruto pun menghampiri pria itu dan mencoba berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"Hai..!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum

".."

"Ano.. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto heran karena pria yang ada di depannya tidak menjawab

".."

"Hallo! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi setengah berteriak

".."

"HEI..! KALAU ORANG LAIN BERTANYA, JAWAB DONK. KAU ITU PUNYA SOPAN SATUN GAK SIH..!" teriak Naruto, sampai-sampai Sasuke yang sedang melamun pun tersadarkan oleh teriak Naruto yang super kencang.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melirik ke sumber suara, seketika Sasuke membeku ditempat. Ia tidak menyangka, orang yang tadi ia bayangkan ternyata telah muncul dihadapannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Argghh..! Sudah lah, aku sudah pusing dengan tingkah laku mu. Huh!" ujar Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya, dan tanpa disengaja Sasuke melihat tingkah lakunya. Sontak, Sasuke pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Huffft.." terdengar tawa Sasuke yang ditahannya

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Hah..?" tanya Naruto kesal

"Hn, tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat dan wajahnya kembali cool seperti biasanya

"Huh.." dengus Naruto yang masih kesal pada Sasuke

"Hn, Gomen telah membuatmu kesal. Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Kau?" ujar Sasuke

"Hm, tak apa kok!" jawab Naruto yang sudah tidak kesal lagi, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Alhasil, wajah Sasuke pun memerah dan beruntung Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Oh ya, sepertinya kamu bukan anak sini ya?" tanya Naruto to the point

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik

"Hm, soalnya aku belum pernah melihat mu sebelumnya." jawab Naruto, "Jangan-jangan kamu murid baru ya?" tambahnya

"Ya!"

"Naru-chan! Makanannya sudah siap!" sahut seorang pelayan kepada Naruto

"Ya!" jawab Naruto sambil menghampiri Rin

"Ini!" kata Rin sambil menyerahkannya pada Naruto

"Thanks ya, Rin-san!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis

"Sama-sama!" balas Rin

Setelah itu, Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud untuk berpamitan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah mengajaknya berbicara dan makan bersama-sama.

"Ano Uchiha-san, aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Naruto

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke

"Ya?" tanya Naruto heran

"Kau makan disini saja dan sekalian ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." jawab Sasuke datar (padahal dihatinya udah dag-dig-dug gak karuan, saking gugupnya. Hahai.. . )

"Hmm, kalau begitu. Baiklah!" ujar Naruto pasrah, "Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tambahnya

"Hn, sebelumnya aku mau tanya. Kenapa gadis seperti mu memakan makanan yang berlemak seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak takut gemukan?" tanya Sasuke usil+jail

"A.. Apa maksud mu? Suka-suka aku donk! Selain itu, ini makanan kesukaan ku kok!" jawab Naruto malu+kesal, tentu saja dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan wajah itu terlihat sangat imut di mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha

"Hufftt, tidak kok!" ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil

Tidak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanan Sasuke.

"Permisi, ini makanan yang anda pesan. Selamat menikmati!" ujar sang pelayan

"Terima kasih!" balas Sasuke

"Lalu, apa yang kau makan itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hn, Nasi Goreng Tomat dan Jus Tomat." jawab Sasuke polos

"Hah? Kok temanya 'Tomat' semua sih? Jangan-jangan kau suka tomat ya?" tanya Naruto usil, sekaligus membalas Sasuke dengan apa yang diperbuatnya tadi

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik tentunya dengan wajah datar

"Hmm, tidak ku sangka. Kau suka tomat, Hahaha.." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa

"Masa bodo!" ujar Sasuke sambil memakan-makanannya, dan diikuti oleh Naruto. Sesekali mereka berbincang dan bercanda bersama.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah dering telepon dari sebuah ponsel yang ternyata milik Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, aku angkat dulu ya teleponnya!" ujar Naruto sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

Setelah Naruto merasa cukup jauh dari Sasuke, ia pun mengangkat teleponnya. Dan ternyata telepon itu berasal dari orang yang singgah di rumahnya, yaitu Kakashi.

".."

"Hai Naru-chan!" salam Kakashi

"Ada perlu apa? Kalau tidak penting, jangan telepon aku!" ujar Naruto datar+sinis

"Jangan gitu donk Naru-chan!" sahut Kakashi lebay, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu." tambahnya

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto serius

"Hmm, apakah kau kenal 'Uchiha Fugaku'?" tanya Kakashi balik

'Uchiha? Sepertinya aku kenal, tapi dimana ya?' batin Naruto bingung

".."

"Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang Kepala Kepolisian Pusat Konoha. Masa kau lupa!" ujar Kakashi mengingatkan

"Ya, memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto dingin+malas

"Dia datang kemari bersama anaknya, kalau tidak salah namanya itu Uchiha Sasuke! Dia mau mendaftarkan anaknya ke sekolah ini. Dan yang aku tau, Sasuke itu adalah seorang lulusan dari pelatihan kepolisian di Amerika dengan kurun waktu 1 tahun. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke telah lulus sekolah dan kemungkinan besar ia datang ke sekolah ini karena suatu hal." ujar Kakashi panjang lebar, "Apakah kau tau, apa itu?" tambahnya

Beberapa saat, Naruto berfikir dan yang keluar adalah pernyataan itu.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto singkat

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi lagi

"Tentang.."

… OoO …

'Mana anak itu? Kenapa dia lama sekali sih?' batin Sasuke kesal karena lama menunggu Naruto

'drett.. drett.. drett..'

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar dan ternyata ia mendapatkan telepon dari ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke pun mengangkatnya.

"_Sasuke?"_ tanya Fugaku dalam telepon

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"_Dimana kau?"_ tanya Fugaku lagi

"Aku sedang di Kantin." jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasanya, "Ada apa?" tambahnya

"_Hn, tunggu di sana sebentar. Ayah akan menyusulmu." _ujar Fugaku

"Hn"

'tuut.. tuut.. tuut..'

Terdengar suara telepon diputuskan

'Ada apa dengan ayah? Apakah dia lapar?' batin Sasuke heran, 'Ah.. Masa bodo.' tambahnya

… OoO …

"Oh, ternyata begitu. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya! Aku mau membantu Iruka dulu. Bila ada waktu, aku akan menyelidiki tentang mereka. Jaa!"

"Hn"

Sesudah itu Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya, tentunya dengan tampang yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dari siapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Pamanku, katanya dia sedang sibuk. Jadi hanya bisa menelepon ku sebentar." bohong Naruto

"Oh!" balas Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa tertipu dengan kata-kata Naruto. Padahal Sasuke bisa melihat kebohongan atau kejujuran seseorang dari raut wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Uchiha-san! Aku permisi dulu ya, takut teman-temanku menunggu ku!" pamit Naruto

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke

"Ya?" tanya Naruto

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke, jangan Uchiha." Ujar Sasuke

"Baiklah! Jaa Sasuke-kun!" pamit Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah

"Jaa.." balas Sasuke

'Mana sih ayah? Kenapa lama sekali datangnya?' keluh Sasuke dalam batin

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk kantin, muncul lah sesosok pria yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke

"Ayah! Lama sekali sih!" ujar Sasuke kesal karena mengunggu sang ayah

"Hn, terserah." jawab Fugaku dan tanpa disengaja ia melihat semangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo yang telah habis

"Tadi kau pesan ramen?" tanya Fugaku heran, kalau Sasuke memesan ramen

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Lalu bekas siapa ini? Apa kau bersama seseorang tadi?" tanya Fugaku lagi

"Ya" jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya

"Mana dia sekarang? Jangan-jangan perempuan?" tanya Fugaku jail

"Begitulah. Dia pergi, beberapa menit sebelum ayah datang." jawab Sasuke dengan muka yang sedikit memerah

"Oh begitu! Hufft.." ujar Fugaku sambil menahan tawanya

"Apaan sih ayah? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal dengan sikap sang ayah

"Tidak! Hufft.." jawab Fugaku singkat, tentu nya masih menahan tawanya (Wah! Fugaku OOC nih! Hahai..)

"Gak lucu!" ujar Sasuke kesal

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Sebenarnya ayah hanya mau bilang, kalau kau lulus. Dan besok kau sudah boleh bersekolah disini." kata Fugaku senang dan bangga pada Sasuke

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!" ajak Fugaku

"Nanti saja! Aku mau memeriksa sekolah ini sebentar. Ayah duluan saja, bukankah sekarang ayah sedang sibuk?" tanya Sasuke

"Hn, kalau begitu ayah duluan! Sampai ketemu di rumah!" ujar Fugaku sambil pergi menjauhi Sasuke

"Hn" balas Sasuke

'Kalau begitu, inilah saatnya aku memeriksa sekolah ini. Barangkali saja ada yang mencurigakan.' Batin Sasuke

… OoO …

"Eh, Naru-chan mana ya? Kok lama banget sih!" tanya Sakura heran

"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kau menyusulnya Sakura-chan." ujar Neji

"Iya, kau susul saja Sakura!" tambah Ino

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini ya!" ujar Sakura

"Sip!" jawab Ino dan yang lainnya

Baru saja Sakura akan pergi menyusul Naruto, Naruto pun datang dengan tangan kosong.

"Hai teman-teman! Maaf ya aku lama, hehehe.." ujar Naruto

"Memangnya kamu kemana saja, Naru-chan? Lalu, mana makanan mu?" tanya Sakura cemas

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak pagi hari. Dia mengajakku berbincang-bincang dan makan bersama. Jadi, aku terima saja tawarannya. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto polos

"Oh.." Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto

"Ya?" jawab Sakura sambil menghampiri Naruto

"Aku mau pergi ke tempat itu. Kalau mau pulang, duluan saja." ujar Naruto dengan wajah seperti orang yang kesepian

Karena Sakura tau apa yang diinginkan Naruto, ia pun terpaksa menurutin gadis yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Sakura tidak mau.

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan sampai kau pulang sore atau malam, mengerti? Aku tidak mau semua orang cemas dan khawatir padamu!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan nada sedikit khawatir

"Ya, tenang saja" kata Naruto sedikit tegas

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" ujar Sakura

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa.." pamit Naruto

"Jaa Naru-chan!" balas semuanya, termasuk Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Shikamaru!" ujar Ino

"Huamm.. Mau kemana tuh anak?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya

"Entah lah!" jawab Neji

"Sakura, apakah kau tau kemana Naru-chan pergi?" tanya Ino

"Ya, sepertinya dia mau pergi ke suatu tempat yang membuatnya sedikit tenang." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Naru-chan? Apa dia terlibat masalah lagi?" sekarang giliran Tenten yang bertanya

"Apa jangan-jangan, ada masalah dengan Sasori-senpai?" tambah Ino, sang Ratu Gosip

"Hmm.. Aku tidak tau. Lebih baik, besok kita tanyakan saja padanya. Bagaimana?" jawab Sakura

".."

… OoO …

Setelah Naruto berpisah dari teman-temannya, ia pun pergi ke sebuah danau yang berada di belakang taman sekolahnya. Disana ia duduk dan termenung sendirian. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada danau yang sekarang berada di depannya dan tak lama, ia pun memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap danau dengan tatapan kosong, sambil melamun.

'Andai mereka ada disampingku, mungkin aku tidak akan kesepian seperti sekarang ini.' batin Naruto dan lama-kelamaan ia pun tertidur di kursi taman.

Suasana berubah dengan berjalan waktu. Tanpa terasa, sore pun datang dan Naruto masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekati Naruto. Ia melihat wajah Naruto dengan seksama dan terlintas lah senyum tulus dari bibirnya.

'Wajahnya sangat polos dan damai. Menandakan bahwa dia tidur dengan nyenyak. Walaupun begitu, aku harus tetap membangunkannya. Karena hari sudah mulai sore.' batin seseorang yang mendekati Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Naru-chan, bangun! Ini sudah sore loh." ujar seorang pria sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto

"Ngg.." erang Naruto yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya

"Hmm, akhirnya kau bangun juga!" ujar seorang pria yang tadi membangunkan Naruto

"Ah.. Sasori-senpai!" ucap Naruto kaget dengan kehadiran seorang pria berambut merah di depannya, dan pria yang dipanggil Naruto tadi dengan sebutan Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut pada Naruto

"Kenapa senpai ada disini? Lalu, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat sini. Hmm, sekarang pukul 3 sore." jawab Sasori

"Oh.." ucap Naruto

"Lalu, sedang apa kau disini? Sampai-sampai kau tertidur dengan nyenyak di kursi ini." tanya Sasori

"Hahaha.. Tidak kok. Aku hanya tertidur saja di kursi ini. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa

"Oh begitu, sudah lama ya kita tidak berduaan seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang dulu, setidaknya untuk mendekatkan kembali hubungan kita." tawar Sasori

"Hubungan kita? Maksud Sasori-senpai?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasori tadi

"Ya, maksudku hubungan persahabatan dan pertemanan kita." jawab Sasori

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, baiklah!"

… OoO …

'Waduh! Sudah sore begini, belum ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah memeriksa seluk beluk sekolah ini. Walaupun begitu apakah benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Ibiki-san, kalau di sekolah ini ada anggota Akatsuki.' batin Sasuke bingung, 'Hn, lebih baik aku pulang saja.' tambahnya

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun segera pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto sedang berduaan dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Mereka sangat menikmati pembicaraan mereka, dan menurut pandangan Sasuke. Mereka sangatlah mesra, layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

Entah kenapa dada Sasuke sakit melihat kejadian itu, ia pun tidak tau kenapa dadanya begitu sakit. Bukan hanya sakit, dadanya pun tersa panas dan kesal.

Sasuke merasa bingung dengan keadaanya yang sekarang ini. Karena Sasuke sudah tidak tahan, ia pun akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibu Sasuke menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun!" sambut Mikoto

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Bagaimana dengan test mu tadi? Ibu dengar dari ayah, kamu lulus ya? Selamat ya Sasuke-kun!" ucap Mikoto senang+bahagia

"Ya, makasih bu." jawab Sasuke

"Apakah kau mau makan?" tawar Mikoto

"Tidak bu, aku masih kenyang. Bu, tolong jangan ganggu aku di kamar. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu. Jaa.." ujar Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan ibunya

"Ya!" jawab Mikoto

'Ada apa dengan Sasuke ya?' tanya Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri

… OoO …

"Ah, Sasori-senpai! Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore. Aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit Naruto sambil membungkukan badan

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasori

"Ya?" tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau kau ku antar sampai rumah? Kau kan seorang gadis, walaupun ini belum malam, terlalu berbahaya untuk berjalan sendiri." tawar Sasori

"Baiklah! Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku takut merepotkan Sasori-senpai." ujar Naruto

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang, ayo!" ajak Sasori

Naruto pun akhirnya diantarkan pulang oleh Sasori. Di perjalanan, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang dan tanpa terasa tempat tujuan Naruto pun sudah di depan mata. Karena Naruto tidak ingin Sasori tahu tempat tinggalnya, ia pun berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Sasori-senpai, sampai sini saja ya! Jaa.." pamit Naruto

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Ini kan di taman." tanya Sasori heran

"Tidak apa-apa kok." jawab Naruto, "Jaa Sasori-senpai! Sampai ketemu besok!" pamit Naruto

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya! Jaa.." balas Sasori

… OoO …

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah sampai di kediamannya. Di sana ia di sambut oleh para pengawalnya.

"Selamat datang, Hime-sama!" sambut seorang pelayang berambut putih gelap yang bernama Kabuto

"Hn" jawab Naruto datar, "Tolong panggilkan Tayuya-san dan Sakura-chan! Suruh mereka ke kediaman utama ku." perintah Naruto pada Kabuto

"Baik, Hime-sama!"

Setelah itu, Naruto pergi ke kediaman utamanya dan duduk di depan pintu masuk kamarnya. Ia terdiam dan termenung sambil melihat kolam ikan yang berada di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka yang dipanggil pun datang.

"Naru-chan! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura to the point

"Sebelumnya, Tayuya-san! Apakah kamu sudah membuat yang aku perintahkan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya Naru-sama! Semuanya telah selesai, tinggal memberikannya saja." jawab Tayuya sopan

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ujar Naruto lega

"Sakura-chan, nanti malam berikan surat ini pada Tuan Orochimaru. Dia adalah seorang peternak ular dan dia juga seorang pengusaha yang memproduksi berbagai macam barang yang bahannya dari kulit ular. Selain itu, dia memiliki Pedang Kusanagi yang sangat langka. Dan incaran kita kali ini adalah pedang itu. Jangan sampai ketahuan, mengerti!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar

"Siap, aku mengerti!" balas Sakura

"Hn.. Kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali ke tempat kalian. Selamat malam!" ujar Naruto sambil masuk ke kamarnya

"Selamat malam!" balas Sakura dan Tayuya berbarengan

… OoO …

"Eh Tayuya-san! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naru-chan? Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan atau gimana gitu." ujar Sakura

"Entah lah. Saya juga tidak tau, Sakura-san." jawab Tayuya

"Oh.. Begitu." kata Sakura

Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menghampiri mereka

"Selamat malam semuanya!" ucap pria tersebut

"Selamat malam juga, Kakashi-san!" balas Tayuya

"Hmm, siapa gadis ini? Jangan-jangan kau itu Sakura ya?" tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Ya, saya Sakura. Tepatnya Haruno Sakura. Anda siapa?" tanya Sakura balik

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Bisa disebut, aku ini wali nya Naru-chan. Hehehe.." jawab Kakashi, "Kau sekolah di Konoha International High School ya? Kebetulan aku menjadi guru di sana, tepatnya guru baru. Salam kenal!" tambahnya sambil tersenyum ramah

"Ya, Salam kenal. Ano.. Tayuya-san, Kakashi-sensei, saya pulang dulu. Permisi!" ujar Sakura sambil meninggalkan kediaman Naruto

"Ya..! Hati-hati di jalan." balas Tayuya

"Tayuya-chan.. Ada apa dengan Naru-chan? Sepertinya dia sedang gak mood." tanya Kakashi

"Entah lah. Mungkin sedang tidak enak badan." jawab Tayuya

"Oh.."

… OoO …

Di kamarnya, Sasuke terdiam sambil melihat ke arah langit yang sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam. Tandanya, malam sudah tiba. Sasuke terus bertanya, ada apa dengan dirinya tadi.

Kenapa dia merasa sakit, panas dan kesal pada dadanya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah jangan-jangan aku ini..' batin Sasuke, 'Ah.. Tidak mungkin! Sudahlah, aku pusing memikirkan semua itu. Lebih baik aku tidur saja!' tambahnya

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Balasan Reviews:**

_**Ketsueki Kira:**_Ya ha juga Kira-kun..! Nieh dah update.. Gimana..? Apakah kualitas fict ini menurun..? Kalau iya.. Gomen yah.. hehe.. biasa, otak May-chan lagi konslet.. hehe.. Bagus deh kalau Kira-kun mau terus lanjut baca nie fict.. Thanks ya..!

_**Sanguins-9x'y:**_Whooaa..! Akhirnya Sanguins Review juga..! *Readers: May-chan Lebay* hehe.. Sesuatu yang tak dimengerti..? Hmm.. Sepertinya May-chan tau.. Tapi apa yang di katakan Sanguins benar.. Kalau di tanyakan gak bakalan seru.. Jadi mending tutup mulut.. Kaya May-chan gitu.. hehe..

_**Feyrin:**_Thanks dah baca..! hehe.. Update kilat..? Itu mah mustahil bagi May-chan..! May-chan paling cepet juga Update 2 minggu, hehe.. Biasa, anak males githu lho.. hehe.. *Readers: Males aja bangga..!* Tapi bakal May-chan usahakan, untuk mengUpdate kilat semua Fict May-chan.. Hmm.. Buat Our Promise, May-chan bingung mau di update gimana. Idenya terbang entah kemana. Waktu mau bikin, beuh.. langsung nge-Hang.. hah.. May-chan jadi pusing sendiri deh.. hehe..! Tapi ikuti terus ya, Fict-fict yang di buat May-chan.. hehe.. Thanks for Reading..!

_**Winter is Cold:**_Gomen deh.. Eh.. Win hampir bulukan..? Hmm.. untung Cuma hampir.. hehe..! Kalau mau tubrukan sama Sasu n Naru lebih baik ke dunia Naruto gih..! Di sana, Win bisa tubrukan sama sapa aja, terserah Win.. hehe.. Just Kidding Win.. *Kalau mau May-chan punya tiketnya.. Tapi mahal.. Harganya Rp 1. Gimana..? Mau..? hehe* Umur Sasu n Naru selisih 1 taun.. Thanks ya dah Review..!

_**Hana-chan Uzumaki: **_Waahh..! Gak nyangka, ada yang muji May-chan.. hiks.. hiks.. *Nangis Gaje* Thanks ya..! May-chan juga kasian sama Naru, dia harus berpura-pura bersikap manis dan bodoh hanya untuk menutupi kedok dan hatinya yang sedih.. hiks.. hiks.. *Nangis sambil meluk-meluk Naru* Ya.. May-chan akan terus semangat dan berjuang.. Demi fict ni.. Yooo..! *Semangat '45*

_**Tori-chan Nadeshiko:**_ Iya, ya.. Kok bisa kebetulan gitu yah..? Haha.. Padahal May-chan buat nama itu karena inget burung robot milik Kira Yamato di Gundam Seed, tau kan..! Baiklah, May-chan dah Update, sekarang tolong Review nya ya.. hehe..

_**Namikaze Nanako:**_Sepertinya tidak akan terjadi cinta segi tiga deh.. Cuma disini, Saku suka sama ketampanan dan kejeniusan Sasu saja.. Soal nya Saku punya pasangannya sendiri, tapi mungkin datangnya nanti di tengah-tengah.. hehe.. Silahkan, gak apa-apa kok.. Malahan May-chan seneng kalau ada yang Nge-Fave Fict May-chan.. hehe..

_**UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru:**_ Hei.. hei.. juga..! Hn.. Kan dah ada di Summary juga.. SasuFemNaru, otomatis Naru nya Perempuan donk.. Tapi waktu jadi Kitsune, Naru berubah (tepatnya menyamar) menjadi.. yah.. mirip-mirip laki-laki lah.. hehe.. Agar terlihat keren, misterius, dll.. Thanks dah Review ya..!

_**FOR ALL:**_ Kalau mau ngasih saran atau mau chatingan sama May-chan.. bisa lewat FB yah.. di Profil juga ada, tapi buat yang males buka bisa add FB May-chan: _.com_ atau may27_

Akhirnya Reviews dah pada di bales..

Next..

Bagaimana..?

Gaje kah..?

Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan..

Biasa..

Otak May-chan lagi Nge-Hang..

Hehe..

Oh ya..

Sekalian pengumuman aja ya..

Buat Fict May-chan yang judulnya 'The Mask of Kitsune', 'Our Promise' dan 'Sakura in Spring' bakalan update telat banget..

Soalnya May-chan mau fokus UKK dulu.. (walaupun biasanya jarang ngapalin, hehehe..)

Biasa, penjurusan gitu lho.. hehehe..

And..

Thanks for Reading..

And don't forget REVIEW..!

Ok..

… **REVIEW PLEASE ****…**


	4. Chapter 3

Author Note:

Ehem, tes tes. Hallo minna, aku datang kembali dari kehiatusan dan mungkin akan kembali hiatus lagi. Hoho~… Gomenasai kalau ada yang bingung ini jadinya Naruto atau Naruto. Karena waktu itu aku masih, ya… bocah (?) jadi masih kebawa omongan orang lain. So sudah aku putuskan, disini itu Naruto. Lebih tepatnya FemNaruto.

Maaf kalau Chapter awal sampai ke 3 bahasanya agak-agak alay atau apapun itu. Jika sempat, nanti aku betulin. Berhubung sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain project kuliah. Hehe… #abaikan

Alasan update, gak tau kenapa ada inspirasi meskipun hanya sedikit. Ya, se-di-kit! Hahaha… Oh, satu lagi. Alur ceritanya aku ubah dan benar-benar aku ubah dari pemikiran yang dulu karna beberapa alasan.

Sekian dulu deh, jaa nee~…

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairing(s)**

SasuFemNaru, SasoFemNaru, xxxFemNaru (ada request?)

**Genre**

General, Romance, Friendship, etc

**Rated**

T, mungkin akan berubah ke M ^^V

**Warning**

OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typho, SKS (Sistem Kebut Seadanya(?)), dan lainnya

**Summary**

_**CHAPTER 3 is UPDATE..! **Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya jika melihat Naruto. Ada apakah? Sedangkan Naruto sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengambil kembali pedang keluarganya dari si ular, Orochimaru.__*__**SasuFemNaru***_

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

_**. Winter is Cold .**_

_**. Fuyuzakura-hime .**_

_**. Hana-chan Uzumaki .**_

_**. Sabakuzumakiuchiha .**_

_**. Ketsueki Kira .**_

_**. Tori-chan Nadeshiko .**_

_**. Kaze or wind .**_

_**. Miku-Usagi .**_

_**. Feyrin .**_

_**. aT-taN .**_

_**. **__**FrenzyRenzy-Ren.9x'y**__** .**_

_**. **__**Uchiha**__** Kai-kun .**_

_**. Tsu-chan .**_

_**. 1412 a.k.a KID .**_

_**. **__**Qieya .**_

_**. Yaya Qieya .**_

* * *

**THE MASK OF KITSUNE**

_~ CHAPTER 3 ~_

Masih dimalam yang sama, dimana Naruto Uzumaki memerintahkan Sakura Haruno untuk memberikan sepucuk surat pemberitahuan pada seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru. Orochimaru adalah seorang peternak ular dan dia juga seorang pengusaha yang memproduksi berbagai macam barang yang bahannya dari kulit ular. Dan incaran mereka kali ini adalah **PEDANG KUSANAGI**. Pedang yang dibuat satu-satunya, dan konon merupakan warisan turun-temurun dari sebuah keluarga.

Malam ini Sakura pergi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'Tori', partner dari 'The Mask of Kitune' untuk menyerahkan surat pemberitahuan pada Orochimaru. Tak banyak waktu yang dibuang Tori untuk menyerahkan sepucuk surat itu. Kini ia sudah keluar dari kediaman itu dan bergegas pergi dari sana, lalu kembali ke jati dirinya semula sebagai 'Sakura'.

Akan tetapi, sebelum Sakura pergi ke kediamannya. Ia terlebih dahulu pergi ke kediaman Uzumaki untuk melaporkan hal ini pada sang atasan, atau bisa kita sebut 'Kitsune'.

Kini Sakura tengah berada di kediaman Uzumaki, dan hendak pergi ke ruangan sang Kitsune a.k.a Naruto. Sebelum Sakura sampai di ruangan Naruto, ia bertemu dengan Tayuya yang merupakan pelayan dari Naruto.

"Selamat Malam, Tayuya-san!" Sapa Sakura dengan ramahnya pada Tayuya.

"Selamat Malam, Sakura-sama!" Balasnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah Tayuya.

"Umm, apakah Naru-chan sudah tidur?" Tanya Sakura to the point.

"Sepertinya belum, soalnya beberapa menit yang lalu saya mengantarkan teh hijau ke kamar beliau." Jawab Tayuya ramah sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu, ada sesuatu yang perlu saya sampaikan pada Naru-chan. Terimakasih atas infonya ya, Tayuya-san!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan Tayuya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-sama!" balas Tayuya dengan membungkukkan badannya.

...

NARUTO's POV

Besok adalah hari dimana aku akan beraksi kembali dalam identitas ku yang satu lagi, yaitu 'The Mask of Kitsune'. Pedang itu, ya.. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus mendapatkannya. Harus. Karena sebenarnya itu adalah milik keluarga ku.

Selain itu, aku harus bisa membuat mereka keluar dari sarang mereka. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan tanganku. Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan hidupku. Ya, aku harus. Harus!

'tok-tok-tok'

"Siapa?" Tanya ku dari dalam kamar.

"Sakura si anak imut~," jawab seseorang dari balik pintu kamarku dengan nada yang menurutku menyebalkan. Suara itu memang suara Sakura, tanpa basa basi aku pun mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"Ya, masuklah!"

"Ha'i~" ucap Sakura masih dengan nada menyebalkannya, dan langsung menggeser pintu kamarku.

"Ada apa?" tanya ku sedikit malas.

"Aku hanya mau melaporkan hasil kerjaku, kalau aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu kita hanya tinggal menunggu hari esok. Lalu Sakura, kau bisa pulang sekarang," ujarku dengan nada yang mulai melemas karena saking malasnya.

"Ho… Kau mengusirku?" Sakura menatap Naruto jahil, dan yang orang yang ditatapnya hanya mendengus kesal, "Ha'i, ha'I, oyasumi!" pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tentu saja sambil menutup kembali pintu kamarku.

"Hn" jawabku lemas dan langsung -berpura-pura- tertidur pulas. Setelah suara derap-langkah Sakura dan aura kehadirannya hilang, aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Ku berjalan menuju tempat dimana jaket kesayanganku tersimpan rapih di lemari itu. Ku ambil jaket itu dan kupakai.

Malam ini, aku ingin menghirup udara segar terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur. Maka dengan itu, aku mencoba mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Karena bila aku terang-terangan, tentu saja aku akan di cegah oleh Tayuya-san ataupun oleh para penjaga. Kalau pun di ijinkan, pasti aku harus membawa beberapa bodyguard. Dan itu membuatku risih dan merasa sangat sebal. Maka dengan itu, aku harus berusaha keras untuk bisa keluar dari rumah ini dengan mengendap-endap.

Kulihat keadaan di sekelilingku, dan ternyata 'TIDAK ADA' siapa pun. Baguslah. Aku bisa kabur dengan tenang. Tapi, walaupun keadaan tenang, bukan berarti tak ada penjaga.

Ku sembunyikan aura ku, lalu ku coba melompati pagar-pagar yang mengintari kediamanku. Hanya beberapa menit waktu yang ku butuhkan, akhirnya aku sudah berada di luar rumah ku. Aku bersyukur, karena kondisi kesehatanku sedang membaik. Ya, biasanya aku terkena cidera atau lainnya karena kecerobohan dan kehiperaktifanku saat aku harus berpura-pura bodoh di depan teman-teman sekolahku.

Ku berjalan dengan perlahan di jalan trotoar ini, ku lihat jam tanganku. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10. 00 malam. 'Hmm, cepat sekali waktu berjalan.'

Entah kenapa, tenggorokan ku terasa kering. Aku… haus. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya menenangkan diri di taman dengan meminum secangkir kopi atau apapun itu.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sampai di mesin minuman yang berada di daerah taman. Ku lihat minuman-minuman yang ada di mesin minuman itu, dan aku tergoda dengan minuman berwarna coklat itu. Ya, 'KOPI CAPPUCINO'. Memang, aku tidak terlalu suka kopi karena rasanya yang pahit. Tapi untuk Cappucino, itu berbeda. Ya, aku ingin ini. Tapi.. Saat ku akan mengambil uangnya, aku lupa. Kalau aku tidak membawa uang sepersen pun. Hah… sifat ceroboh ku datang lagi, yah... Walaupun sebenarnya sifat ini memang turunan dari ibu ku tersayang. Ya, ibuku.

Karena aku tidak membawa uang, mau tidak mau aku harus mengurungkan niat ku untuk membeli kopi itu. Tapi, saat aku akan pergi dari tempat itu, ada seseorang yang memegang tanganku. Karena terkejut, aku yang tidak merasakan aura kejahatan hanya menolehkan kepalaku. Dan ternyata dia adalah..

END NARUTO's POV

...

SASUKE's POV

"Hah! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" decak ku dengan nada kesal, "Hn, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja. Dari pada diam saja dan tak kunjung tidur."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09. 45 malam. Sudah hampir menuju jam tengah malam, tapi kenapa aku masih tak ada keinginan untuk tidur? Apakah ini karena gadis itu?

"ARGGGHHHH!"

Mustahil. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis itu, dia kan baru ku kenal beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hah! Lebih baik aku segera memakai jaket biru donker ku itu dan segera keluar rumah. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Aku keluar dari kamarku lewat jendela, ya.. lebih baik lewat jendela. Karena kalau lewat pintu, aku bisa tidak diijinkan oleh Kaasan ku.

Setelah acara 'keluar dari rumah' ku berjalan dengan sukses. Aku berjalan dan berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Lama kelamaan aku merasakan dingin dan tenggorokan ku kering. Mungkin aku harus membeli minuman kaleng di mesin minuman yang dulu sering ku jumpai.

Dengan waktu tidak lebih dari 3 menit, aku pun sampai di tempat yang aku tuju. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat sesosok gadis yang membuatku tak kunjung tidur. Dia, ya.. Dia adalah gadis yang dipanggil teman-temannya dengan sebutan 'Naru-chan'.

Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya ia menginginkan minuman yang ada di mesin minuman itu. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba melihat minuman apa yang akan dipilihnya dan itu adalah 'Cappucino'? Dia memilih minuman itu? Hn, ternyata dia memiliki selera minuman yang bagus juga.

Tapi.. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di kantong jaketnya. Apakah dia lupa tak membawa uang? Hn, sepertinya begitu.

Tunggu, sepertinya dia akan pergi. Dengan refleks, aku memegang tangannya dan menahannya untuk pergi. Dia yang sepertinya penasaran, menolehkan kepalanya dan sekarang tatapan kami saling berhadapan.

"Kau-.." ucapannya terputus sebentar, ya.. Sepertinya dia ingat aku. Yess! Oke, aku OOC. Tapi ayolah, seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu wajar jika harus keluar dari sifatnya yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"Kau-.. Kau siapa ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah INNOCENT. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung terjatuh dengan tak elitnya.

'GUBRAKKK'

"E-eh! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya padaku -lagi-.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku sedikit dingin, dan aku mencoba untuk berdiri dari acara jatuh ku itu, Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya aku saat ku tahu kalau gadis itu membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Terimakasih," gumamku pelan padanya.

"Ya. Sama-sama," balasnya dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Umm, sepertinya kau haus. Mau kubelikan minuman?" tawarku pada gadis itu.

"Eh-eh? Tapi kan kita baru ketemu, selain itu kenapa kau mau membelikanku minuman?" tanyanya heran. Ya.. Wajar saja dia heran, lah dianya juga lupa padaku.

"Memangnya kau tak ingat aku? Aku ini Sasuke Uchiha. Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kita saling bertabrakan di depan sekolah. Selain itu, kita makan bersama saat di kantin, kau ingat?"

Ok, baru kali ini aku berbicara pada orang lain dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang.

"Ah, iya! Aku ingat! Gomen ya kalau aku lupa, hehehe.." jawabnya sambil cengengesan.

"Hn, kalau begitu. Kau mau minum apa?" tawarku lagi.

"Eh, beneran nih boleh? Aku sih ingin minuman yang hangat-hangat, mungkin ini.." tunjuk gadis itu pada sebuah kaleng minuman yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cappucino. Ternyata tebakan ku tadi tepat.

"Hn, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, Naru. Kau sepertinya lupa tidak bawa uang ya? Tadi aku melihatmu seperti orang kebingungan," kataku jujur dan lihatlah tingkah gadis itu. Dia tertunduk malu dan dengan tanpa disengaja, aku melihat wajahnya yang.. umm-.. manis dan imut sekali.

"Umm, hehehe.. Begitulah! Soalnya tadi aku buru-buru. Hehehe.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Begitu ya. Hn, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya ku penasaran sambil memberikan minuman kaleng pada gadis itu -a.k.a Naruto-.

"Hm, jujur saja, aku bosan diam saja di rumah. Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya dengan wajah sedih dan sedikit-.. Umm-.. datar. Saat ku lihat wajahnya yang terlihat sedih itu, aku berfikir.

'Apakah gadis seperti dia bisa mengalami kesedihan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur?'

"Sama, aku juga begitu. Karna banyak pikiran, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." Kataku jujur, "Lalu, rencananya kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku akan berdiam diri saja di taman ini." Jawabnya sembari meminum minumannya.

Kini kami berdua sedang berada di ayunan yang berada di taman itu, namun keheningan melanda kami berdua. Tidak ada dari kami yang mencoba memulai percakapan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, aku mencoba untuk menghangatkan suasana.

"Hn, Naru. Tadi sore aku melihatmu dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Kalau boleh tau, siapa dia?" tanyaku ragu-ragu, takut-takut kalau aku salah bicara dan membuatnya curiga.

"Hm? Sasori-senpai. Dia senpai yang selalu baik dan perhatian padaku. Dia juga merupakan ketua KENDO Putra di sekolah kita. Memangnya kenapa?" dia melihatku dengan mata biru safir indahnya. Aku terdiam, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Hn, ku kira kalian pacaran?" jawabku asal namun jujur.

"Hn? Tidak, kami hanya dekat saja kok. Tidak lebih," jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang ya." Tiba-tiba Naru berdiri dari ayunannya.

"Mau aku antar?" tawarku reflek.

"Boleh saja jika tidak merepotkan," jawabnya masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hah… Indahnya mala mini, bisa berduaan dengan nya.

END SASUKE's POV

...

NARUTO's POV

Pemuda itu, Sasuke Uchiha mengajakku pulang bersamanya. Ya, tidak ada salahnya kan? Selain itu jika aku piker-pikir lagi, mungkin suatu saat aku bisa mengandalkannya.

Kini kami berdua tengah berjalan menuju arah pulang. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu letak rumahku, tapi yasudahlah. Suatu saat nanti juga pasti teman-temanku akan tahu.

Tak lama, kami sudah berada di depan rumah ku.

"Ini rumah mu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah gerbang rumah ku yang berlapis kayu.

"Begitulah," jawabku seadanya.

"Kapan-kapan, aku boleh main ke rumah mu?" Sasuke memandangku dan entah mataku yang sedang ada masalah atau apa, aku tidak sengaja melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Demamkah?

"Tidak masalah," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ya, tidak masalah bukan? Dia juga tidak berniat jahat padaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya. Oyasumi,"

"Oyasumi,"

Ku lihat Sasuke menjauhi diriku dan beberapa saat kemudian menghilang dari pandangan ku. Jujur saja, aku merasa lelah hari ini. Kantuk pun menghampiri diriku. Namun tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkan ku dari arah yang tak jauh dari tempat ku berada.

"Hai, Naru-chan-sama!" sapa seseorang, dari suaranya yang berat, bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki. Dari caranya menyapa dan memanggilku, pasti orang ini adalah dia..

"Ibiki-san? Ada perlu apa sehingga kau tiba-tiba menemuiku? Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan ada yang tahu hubungan kita," ujarku sedikit kesal, dan pandanganku masih tetap lurus. Dari yang kulihat dengan mata ekorku, dia berjalan menuju ke hadapanku.

"Hei! Jangan terlalu dingin dong! Aku hanya ingin bertanya dan memberikan informasi saja," katanya sambil menepuk bahuku dan refleks aku menangkis dan mengunci tangannya. Walaupun tenaga pria besar dihadapanku ini lebih besar dari ku, tapi aku masih bisa mengalahkannya. Mungkin.

"Hahaha.. Kau tetap sigap ya? Baiklah, tolong lepaskana tanganku dulu." Katanya sambil sedikit memohon, dan mau tak mau aku harus melepaskannya.

"Kau mau bilang apa?" tanya ku sedikit dingin dan datar.

"Lebih baik kita ketempat biasa. Oke?" tawarnya.

"Baiklah!"

Ya, tempat biasa. Tempat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kediaman orang berbadan besar ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami pun akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanyaku sedikit sebal.

"hahha.. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai sebal ya? Hmm, baiklah. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanyanya balik padaku.

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

"Hm, kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Karena sekarang yang mengurusi kasus tentang The Mask of Kitsune dan Akatsuki adalah aku dan dia. Aku harap, kau bisa menjaga ucapan dan tingkahmu agar kau tak ketahuan." Ujarnya dengan nada serius.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Lalu, apakah kau punya info lainnya?" tanyaku yang masih tidak puas dengan info yang Ibiki-san berikan.

"Ku dengar, Orochimaru mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Akatsuki. Dan katanya, mereka sering berkerjasama dalam berbagai hal. Dari senjata tajam dan senjata-senjata berbahaya lainnya. Lalu, apakah kau tau? Dia masih hidup. Kemarin aku diberitahu oleh anak buah kepercayaan ku yang juga bekerja di rumah itu. Dan dari yang mereka katakan, dia menjadi sedikit pendiam setelah kehilangan sang adik yang entah kemana perginya," ujar Ibiki-san menjelaskan.

Dari perkataannya, jujur saja. Aku senang mendengarkan info yang satu ini. Walaupun sebelumnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal.

"Syukurlah. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku sedikit lega.

"Baiklah. Aku mau bertanya, apakah pedang KUSANAGI itu memang milikmu?" tanya Ibiki-san dengan wajahh seriusnya.

"Ya, itu milik ku. Lebih tepatnya, milik keluarga ku." Jawabku datar.

"Hmm, lalu.. Apakah kau yakin akan melakukan itu sendirian?"

"Ya, aku tak mau merepotkan yang lainnya. Selain itu, mungkin aku hanya akan membawa beberapa pengawal saja untuk mengecoh lawan,"

"Kalau begitu ada satu pesan yang ingin ku sampaikan, 'Jangan memaksakan diri dan bila kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan-sungkan memberi kode padaku'. Oke?" Terlihat dimatanya, bahwa Ibiki-san sangat khawatir pada ku. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, aku tidak mau merepotkannya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," pamitku sambil keluar dari rumahnya.

"Semoga berhasil, Naru-hime!" bisik Ibiki disaat aku akan pergi dari rumahnya dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

- Skip time -

'Aku sungguh senang, bila dia dinyatakan selamat. Syukurlah!'

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun menitikkan air mataku dan tanpa kusadari… aku tertidur dengan keadaan menangis.

END NARUTO's POV

… **To Be Continue ****…**

...

Hoo… author note lagi boleh? Hehe… ^^V

Sebenarnya chapter ini udah selesai dari kapan taun. Tapi beginilah diriku, masih belum yakin. Ini aja masih gak yakin, hehe. #PLAK

Oke, aku mau bales beberapa review aja ya~

**Naruto penjahat? Apa hubungannya ngerampok sama Akatsuki?**

Bisa disebut penjahat, bisa juga gak. Disini kasus Naru sangat complicated sih, jadi tunggu saja kedepannya. Apa hubungannya rampok sama akatsuki ya? Aku kasih tau aja deh, jadi intinya biar sosok kitsune itu diketahui sama akatsuki. Berhubung Naru sendiri mau menghancurkan akatsuki itu sendiri.

**Kenapa gak masuk pair SasuNaru? Kenapa Cuma Naruto aja?**

Alasannya karena… belum yakin akan pair yang satu itu untuk cerita ini. Hehe ^^V #PLAK

…

Oh iya, untuk skuel The Last of My Life, aku masih bingung jenis ceritanya mau gimana. Jadi tunggu saja ya. Jaa ne~…

Thanks for Reading! ^.^

And don't forget REVIEW!

Ok!

… **REVIEW PLEASE ****…**


End file.
